Nobody's Secret
by Axelrocks
Summary: Luna was a normal teenager living in Traverse Town. Her father owned the Gizmo Shop,until the Organization. Axel,feeling guilty,decides to help her get him back. Hayner has been having dreams about a boy he's never met. Will Olette help him find him?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Yay! Another new story from me and of course it has Axel. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1**

Traverse Town was so quiet now. No heartless in sight. The Town had prospered, and people were out and about. Sora had done a good job. She remembered, less than a year ago, there had been swarms of them. Heartless everywhere. She had been afraid that they would come and get her. Just like they had her mother. Now it was only her and her dad.

"Luna." she heard her door open and her father enter.

She turned around in the chair she was sitting in, "Yes."

"Breakfast is ready. And if you want to come to the shop with me today you have to hurry. It opens at ten, and right now it's nine thirty."

"Okay, coming." she said and followed her dad out the door.

----------------

"I don't understand why I have to go on this mission with you." Axel asked Saix.

"Because," said Saix with a smirk, "We must see where your allegiance lie."

"Why with this mission? Why must we kidnap this man, we might not even need him!"

"Why do you care what happens to the man, or even his daughter?"

Axel's fist clenched, "What do you plan to do to the girl, we don't need her?"

"Nothing. But just think how she's going feel after we steal the only thing she has."

"Why can't it be someone else? Surely someone else would know what to do. "Someone_ without a family, someone who doesn't care about anyone else but himself. _He wanted to say, but held his tongue.

"Why do you CARE!" Saix shouted, "Since when have you ever acted like you had a heart?" Axel grew silent, and Saix continued the smirk back on his face, "Which you will NEVER get. Only the most deserving Nobodies will get one," Saix began walking away, but he threw over his shoulder, "And clearly, Axel, your not one of them."

* * *

Luna was finishing up the rest of her breakfast when her father walked by, "I'm leaving in five, four, three..."

Luna quickly grabbed her plate and put it in the sink and ran after her father There was no way she was going to miss going to the shop today. She had been going everyday for the past year. Since her mother wasn't there to do it anymore. Once again she felt tears prick her eyes. But she blinked them back. She didn't want her father to see them. He had already suffered enough.

The walk to the Gizmo shop wasn't long, only just across the district. When they got there, there was a box in front of the door. Her father picked it up and smiled over at her.

"Looks like we have a job to do this morning." and he walked through the doors.

* * *

Axel now stood alone, Saix had long since left. He clenched his fists. Who said he didn't deserve a heart? Saix certainly didn't, or did he? What did he have to do to get a heart? Hurt innocent people? No, he couldn't do that. He had gotten soft, grown weak as Saix would say. And Saix and the rest of the organization knew that. And they were using it to their own advantage.

* * *

Luna peered over her dad's shoulder as he tampered with the object. She didn't know what it was, but obviously her father did.

She smiled at the look of concentration on his face. His forehead scrunched in concentration, and his tongue poking out between his teeth. Her father always was in the 'zone' when he was working. She loved that about him.

* * *

Axel lay on his bed, just staring at the ceiling, he was waiting. Saix was probably going to come by any minute saying it was time to go. But he wasn't ready. He never would be. After the incident with Roxas, he changed. He began _caring, _if that was even possible for a Nobody. But he began to care not just for himself, but for other people, too. People he didn't even know! He didn't know what was happening. Was there something wrong with him?

------------------

Saix walked into Demyx room, and found him sitting on a chair playing with his sitar. Saix rolled his eyes.

Water forms danced around the room. Demyx didn't notice Saix had entered. Saix smirked and coughed to get his attention. Demyx looked up at him, but still strummed away, the forms disappeared.

"We're going to be needing you soon, Demyx," said Saix, the smirk still in place, he liked his job, "Sora is in Hollow Bastion, and he seems to be causing trouble. You must try and stop him."

Demyx quit strumming on his sitar and looked up, alarmed. He couldn't be asking him this? Could he? "B-But I'm no good at fighting. You know that."

"Yes, but you must show your worth to the organization. You failed at the Colisieum."

Demyx stood up from the chair he had been sitting in, and strapped his sitar on his back "That wasn't my fa-" the look Saix gave him stopped him in mid word, "But what if he defeats me? What if-What if I disappear?"

Saix began walking out of the room, but he turned and smirked at Demyx, "Then I guess you would show your worth to the organization."

* * *

Luna's father wiped the sweat off his forehead and turned to face his daughter, who was cleaning some of his tools, "I think it's about time for a supper break, don't you?"

Luna smiled, and just then her stomach growled, she laughed and so did he, "Yea, I think so too."

"Okay, let's head back to the house and whip up a couple sandwiches. I'll finish this when we come back later." he wiped his hands on the apron he wore.

"Okay." and they walked out of the shop together.

* * *

After eating a good meal, Luna's father decided to call it a day. He sat in his chair and looked at Luna apologetically, "Sorry, honey, I'm just too tired to go back. I think it's because of my full belly."

"It's okay, dad, I'm tired too. I haven't been sleeping well lately." Luna sat on the couch beside her father.

He looked at her, "Why? Nightmares? Your mother?" he said the last thing in an almost whisper.

"No, none of those, dad, I just toss and turn a lot. I can't get comfortable sometimes."

"Oh." he seemed relived.

"Dad? Do you have dreams about mom?" she wanted to know.

"Yes, Honey, all the time, and they're good dreams too." he smiled, "Happy dreams."

------------------

Luna had gotten her pajamas on and was ready to go to bed. She shut her door and folded back the cover. She smiled, her dad was asleep on his chair downstairs. She didn't worry, he'd probably find his way to his bed, eventually.

She turned her light off, and her breath caught in her throat. Someone was in there with her, she sat up. It was a man, or at least she thought it was. His face was covered by a hood. He was wearing a black robe. He didn't move, didn't talk. He just stood there, and Luna thought she could feel the sadness surrounded him. She didn't scream, she knew this man wasn't going to harm her. She didn't know how she knew, but she did.

She got out of the bed, and slowly walked over to him, "W-Why are you here?"

* * *

Axel knew if he got caught, that would be the end of him. But he had to somehow warn them, or at least visit them, or something! He didn't know what he should do! If anything he was just going to stand there. So he did. He made a portal, after making sure Saix was no where in sight.

He appeared in the girl's room, just as she was shutting the light off. She turned and saw him. He saw fear in her eyes, and he hoped she wouldn't scream. But after awhile of just standing there, she lost the fear and even stepped towards him. She asked why he was there, but he didn't answer. So she asked him a different question.

"Who are you?"

He didn't take his hood off when he answered, "A Nobody."

She really wanted to know why he was there, he read it in her eyes. But he didn't tell her. She slowly came closer.

"What do you want?" she asked still getting closer.

He still didn't take his hood off, "To warn you."

She looked puzzled, "Warn me of what?"

Axel realized he had gone to far, "N-Nothing, I told you too much already."

"Please, tell me why." she now stood right in front of him.

He looked down, and whispered, "I can't."

Luna reached out to pull back his hood, but he stopped her before she could.

They stood there, Axel still holding her hand in front of him.

"C-Can you please at least tell me your name. Please."

He didn't know what had taken over him, but he suddenly hugged her. It was an awkward hug, she grew stiff in his arms, and then slowly she relaxed and hugged him back.

"I'm sorry, I can't." for a second he thought tears were forming in his eyes, but he blinked and they were gone.

Then he summoned a portal, took one last look at Luna, and was gone.

------------------

Axel stepped out of his portal, just before Saix walked into his room.

"You better get a good night sleep," he ordered, "We have a mission to do in the morning." he smirked and walked out of the room.

Axel sighed sadly, he wished their was something he could do. Maybe the girl was keeping a lookout. But he knew NOTHING would stop Saix from what he wanted. He slammed his fists on the wall. Why must he feel so helpless?!

-------------------

It took Luna awhile to get to sleep, she still thought about the hooded man. He had come to warn her. Of what? Was someone going to harm her and her father? Her mind was troubled, and sleep took awhile, but finally it came.

-------------------

Axel had troubled dreams, it was hard for him to sleep. He mentally kicked himself. He should have said something. Who cared if he was caught? No one cared what happened to him, and at least he would be helping someone. Or he hoped.

It seemed like he had just shut his eyes when his room was flooded with light.

Saix stepped through the door, the same smirk on his face, "It's time."

------------------

Luna waited behind her father to open the shop, he had trouble finding the right key. He had so many. The wind blew and she shivered.

"Looks like today is going to be a cold one. Can't wait for the snow, right honey?"

She smiled through her chattering teeth, "Yea, Dad." whenever there was enough snow they would get the sled her father made and went to go sledding. They would always have fun, they would make it an all day thing. Then their mother would make them hot chocolate. But there mother wasn't there anymore. It was going to be here job now.

* * *

Her daydream was interrupted when she heard her father exclaim, "Who are you?! How did you get in here?"

"Well, Marcus, it seems we have a use for you?"

* * *

There in the middle of the shop stood three black cloaked men. One, the leader it seemed, had long blue hair and a scar shaped like an X on his nose. The other had short blond hair, and a weird shape earring in his ear. The other had his hood up, so she couldn't see his face.

The blue hair spoke again, "I'm sorry. How rude of me, we are part of Organization XIII. My name is Saix, and this here is Luxord. And that, oh well, he's a Nobody," Saix pointed to the hooded man.

Luna noticed him tense up.

Saix then looked at her, "Ah Luna, you look like you recognize somebody, do you?"

The hooded man tensed more.

"N-No I don't." she knew if she said she did something bad would happen to the man, and she didn't want that, "What do you want with my father?"

"Well, little girl, that's for us to know and for you to NOT find out." he snapped his finger and Luxord grabbed her father.

"Let go of him!" she screamed.

"Well we hate to take you father and run, but that's how it's going to have to go. Bye." and he stepped through the portal, and Luxord was right behind.

"Honey I love you!" and soon her father was gone.

"No you can't take him!" she lunged for the portal, but the hooded man stopped her.

"Let me through!"

"No." he grabbed her arm.

"Your going to let them take the only thing I have?" tears were running down her cheeks.

The hooded man took off his hood, his hair was so red. And his eyes, his eyes were blue, and that saddest thing she had ever seen. They had life, unlike the other two.

"I'm so sorry." and he too was gone.

* * *

When he stepped through the portal in his room, he found Saix waiting for him. He stood up and walked over to him.

"I see the girl seemed to recognize you. Why?"

Axel grew uneasy, "No she didn't. "

Saix looked at him and smirked, "I think she did. I saw the way she looked at you. Something clicked."

"Maybe she was scared of me or something." Axel said lamely.

"Well she didn't interfere, so whatever you said to her didn't work. So I'll let you off this time, but next time you won't be so lucky." and Saix walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Another update! It's good to be back!**_

_**~Axelrocks~**_

**Chapter 2**

Luna sat in a huddled heap on the floor, crying. She didn't know how long she was there, but she knew she had to get up and go home. But she couldn't, she couldn't get up. Couldn't leave. She was too weak.

No! She couldn't be weak, she had to be strong. For her father. She had to find him. She struggled to get to one foot, and tried to get on the other. Suddenly a pair of black boots and the edge of a black robe stood in front of her.

"Need help?" she jumped at the sound of his voice.

She glared up at him, his hood was down and she knew who it was, "Not from you." and she stood up, but swayed. He grabbed her arm, to steady her.

"I said I'm fine!" and she snatched her arm back an began walking away.

"Wait, please! I can help you!" Axel tried to stop her.

She whirled around her gray eyes flashing, "What? Like you held me back from saving him in the first place. I don't need your help. Your just a Nobody anyway!" and she began walking away, but then stopped, "I thought when I first say you there, I thought maybe you could help, but you didn't. But your just like them. Heartless!" and she walked out the door.

Axel winced when he heard the door slam shut, "Luna, you don't know how right you are."

He wasn't going to give up on her, he was going to help her somehow. He helped make this mess, and he was going to help clean it up.

-------------------

"So, Marcus, we hear your good with gadgets." Saix stood in front of the man's cell trailing his finger across them and smirking at the man.

He was on his knees in the middle of it. He didn't answer, didn't even want to look at the man they had stolen him from his daughter. She had just gotten over the loss of her mother and now him.

Saix smirked and transported himself in the cell and kicked his knee, "You will help us, Marcus, or we will get your daughter. Maybe she'll help, or does she have no talent in gadgets. Then we would have no use of her. I guess we would have to get rid of her. Unless, of course who help us."

"You will not hurt her!" Marcus shot to his feet and grabbed the front of Saix's black robe. A rush of adrenline had gone through him and found he had lifted Saix off the ground. But Saix wasn't phased at all at the fact that his feet didn't touch the ground.

Instead Saix just smirked and hung there, he seemed to enjoy Marcus's anger, "So we have an agreement. You will help us and we will spare your daughter's life."

Marcus let go of Saix and his shoulders slumped, he was back to being weak and helpless, "What do you want?"

Saix laughed, "We'll tell you in due time." and he disappeared.

-------------------

Axel had just portaled himself back into his room when Saix walked in.

"Good, Axel, your still here. I thought you would try and get the girl and bring her here, or something stupid d like that. You know, you could be her hero if you did. I should stop the temptation will get to you sooner or later. I know you, Axel. I've known you since the day you first walked in here. You weren't that bad then. I think I may have actually liked you then. Surprising right?"

Axel just glared at him. He wasn't going to give Saix the satisfaction of seeing him get angry. He was done being the little toy, the one everyone loved to pick on. That was exactly what Saix wanted, and he wasn't going to give it to him. Not this time, and not ever again. He had already given him everything else. His whole life.

"No matter." Saix didn't seem bothered by Axel silence, he much preferred it when he was silent, "Tomorrow Demyx will be sent to Hollow Bastion. Why don't you go say good-bye to him, I doubt he will return. You know he's all musician, and no fighter. Pathetic. Reminds me of someone else I know." and with that he left. Axel could just imagine the smirk that seemed to be forever on Saix's face on there now. These were times like this Axel knew Saix really had no heart.

Axel clenched his fists, not Demyx! He was probably the closest thing he had to a friend in the Organization, besides Roxas. He summoned a portal and soon was in Demyx's room.

He wasn't surprised when he saw that he was playing his Sitar. Demyx didn't even look at him.

"I might as well play it for awhile, today will probably be the last time I get to play it. Tomorrow I'll be using it for a weapon." he stopped playing it and sighed, "Tell me Axel," he looked up at him then, and for a second he thought he saw something that could resemble life in his eyes, "How did we ever get into this business?"

-------------------

Axel went to bed late that night. His head whirled with ways he could help. But none of them had him getting out alive. Saix always ended up finding him before they made there escape, and he was the one that died. But to help Luna get her father back that was the sacrifice he was going to make. No one cared about him, so if he disappeared no one would noticed. No one would care. They would all probably be happy.

* * *

When Axel woke up the first thing he did was go to Demyx's room. When he saw it empty he knew he had gone to Hollow Bastion. Even though he knew Sora was going to be the one to destroy Demyx. Axel couldn't find it in him to hate Sora. It was his job. He was doing it to help the world. And if Demyx had the choice, Axel knew he would chose to not fight. Instead he would go somewhere, where he could play his Sitar all day.

He walked over to the bed and noticed on the floor beside it was Demyx Sitar. Broken in half.

---------------

That was the last straw for him. He couldn't take it. Saix had to be stopped. What was the point of having thirteen members if they all were going to get killed off. Axel knew what they were doing. Xemnas and Saix were having the rest of the Organization do the dirty work. So when it came done to it they would be the only ones who would get hearts. They knew Sora was too strong to be defeated.

But in due to time Sora was going to show up here, and that would be the end of Xemnas and Saix. They would wish they had some members to back them up. Axel shrugged his shoulder, there lost.

He summoned a portal and went to find Sora. He had a few things to tell him.

---------------

Luna lay in her father's chair, her tears had long since dried up and they left behind red puffy eyes. She didn't care, she wasn't going anywhere soon. She didn't know where to start, where to look or what to expect. She hated herself for feeling so helpless and so alone.

She knew if it was the other way around her father would stop at nothing to find her. He would sacrifice everything to see her back safely. And here she was just sitting down in a chair. Doing nothing. Doing nothing at all. She wished she had listened to Axel and had him help her. He had sound to desperate to help her. But instead she was stupid and refused him

------------------

He had to get out of there, it could be anytime soon Saix would find out about his betrayal. And he would be after him. And he would not stop until his own chakrams lay broken and ruined on his floor. But he didn't care, he had done what he wanted. He hoped it helped Sora, otherwise he had just put his life in major risk for nothing.

He looked around his room knowing he probably would never set foot in it again. He summoned a portal and was gone.

-----------------

Luna jumped when a black portal suddenly began to appear in the middle of the room. Her heart began beating fast, she hoped it was Axel. But in case she grabbed the nearest weapon, which was a wrench by her father's chair. They were never far.

She was about to throw it, when Axel walked through. She narrowed her eyes, "You. I thought I told you I didn't want your help."

"I know that's what you said, but I'm sorry to say that's not going to go how you wanted it. I'm going to help."

Luna set the wrench down and glared at him some more, "Why? Do you want to clear your conscience? Or are you going to do the only nice thing you've ever done in your life?"

Axel didn't answer any of her questions, "Please, just let me help you. I know where your father is being held, and if you cooperate we can get him back." Luna still didn't look happy, "And when your father is safe, you will never see me again. I promise." he didn't add_ I'll probably be dead._ She probably would have jumped for joy

Luna began to think. She didn't want to admit it, but she needed Axel's help. She needed it A LOT.

"Okay let's talk."

* * *

Both of them sat down at Luna's kitchen table. Axel on one side and Luna on the other. At first it was silent, but Luna soon broke it.

"If we're going to work together it would probably be helpful if I learned your name."

"Axel."

"That's it? Well anyways my name is Luna." and she stuck her hand out and Axel awkwardly shook it.

"Okay down to business. But first I want to ask you a question. How come you decided to help me, when the rest of your little group didn't?"

Axel thought about it a little bit and answered truthfully, "I don't know, it seems I've been changing a lot lately." then he told her about his life as a Nobody, and Roxas, and of Sora. He was surprised she listened so intently.

When he finished she spoke, "So you have no heart and no feelings? But how come your eyes seem so alive, compared to the others?"

Axel didn't have an explanation. To tell the truth he was at a lose for words. She thought his eyes had life? He thought his eyes looked just like normal ones.

"And they are so pretty, I've never seen that color green before. Like emeralds." Luna said leaned closer to him and looked straight into his eyes.

Axel smiled, he didn't avert his gaze from hers, "Thanks."

She suddenly realized what she was doing and leaned back and got down to business, "So tell me Axel, how are we going to get my father without getting killed?"

-------------------

"Okay," said Axel sitting down in a kitchen chair, "I'll go back to the World That Never Was, my home, and see if I can find out anything more about your father."

"But wait, didn't you say that Saix guy was probably going to be looking for you. Won't you get caught?"

"Maybe he hasn't found out yet." Axel knew that was a lie, Saix knew everything right away, "And if he does I'll just sneak around. I'll visit your father too."

He stood up and was ready to leave.

"Okay don't get caught. I hate to admit it, but your the only chance I have. " she gave a little smile and watched as he summoned a portal, but before he went through she added, "And tell him I love him."

Axel smiled, "I will." and he was gone.

--------------

Axel found himself in his old room, he smiled to himself. He almost wished he could always stay there. It was the one thing he could call his own. It was the place where he went to escape, almost like a friend, "Long time no see."

Suddenly he heard someone coming down the hall and they didn't sound to happy. He looked around his small room then jumped in the closet. Which had only black robes in it, the only outfits he ever wore. That was the first thing he was going to do when this whole ordeal was over, and if he survived, was change his clothes. The robe when bring back too many unwanted memories.

Just as he shut the door, and buried himself behind the robes, Saix and Luxord burst through. Saix didn't look too happy. Axel figured they had found out. He couldn't help but smile a little.

"Looks like the little coward ran off, big surprise." Luxord sneered and crossed his arms angrily, he had wanted to see Axel get beat to a pulp, or worse. Killed.

"No matter," Saix looked over at Luxord, "We'll find him eventually, there's no where he could hide where we won't find him. And when we do find him he will pay."

Both of them left, slamming the door behind them.

Axel climbed out of his hiding place. He knew there was no turning back now. They would never trust him again, and they would probably kill him if they found him. He had to stay clear, if he wanted to be alive. He was Luna's only hope.

* * *

Axel made his way down to the cell where Luna's father was being held. He knew exactly where it was, he had been put there many a time. Mostly out of sport.

He approached the cell to find Luna's father in the far corner sitting with his head in his hands.

"Psst. Hey." Axel tried to get his attention, and when he finally did he almost smiled. That was, until he saw her father's face. It was the saddest thing he had ever seen.

"What do you want? Here to threaten my daughter again?"

"No, actually the opposite. Your daughter and I plan to help you get out of here."

"But aren't you one of the Nobody guys." her father sat up a little straight and there was a faint gleam of hope in his eyes.

"Yea, the others don't like me much. Well, actually they all hate me. There trying to kill me."

"You've seen my daughter, right? How is she?" he had made his way to the bars, and his face looked so hopeful.

"She's find. She's back at her face, waiting for me to return. Don't worry we're working on your escape."

"Oh really, " Axel winced when he heard that voice, "Please tell me how you plan on doing that?"

Axel slowly turned around and found Saix smirking at him, with his weapon swing menacingly in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Axel got out his weapons too, and stared hard at Saix. Who, like always, had that smirk on his face.

"You know it still interests me on how you plan to help this man escape. So if you would like to enlightened me I would be happy." Saix took a step forward.

Axel didn't say a word, instead he summoned a portal and was gone. He reappeared at the entrance of the castle. He winced when he heard Saix's laugh behind him.

"Not so fast, Axel, it seems we still have a matter to take care of."

Axel turned around, his weapons back out, "Do your worst."

Saix smirked some more, "With pleasure." and he ran towards Axel, his weapon ready to strike.

* * *

Axel managed to block the first blow, but wasn't so lucky with the second. Saix sent him flying.

Saix stood above him, "First you decided you would help out little Sora, but that wasn't going to be the only good deed of your life. Now your trying to help the man's daughter." Saix crossed his arms and rubbed his chin, "Why are you doing this? You know you will NEVER get a heart. How come you can't just except you fate?"

Axel clenched his fists and with a roar he jumped at Saix, who easily stepped out of the way.

"Too predictable." and Saix unleashed a set of blows on him.

When he was done Axel was trying to catch his breath. That was when he felt something warm trickle down his chin. He wiped at it and was surprised to see his hand covered in red. Blood.

He had to get out of there, before Saix saw.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Too late.

Axel quickly summoned a portal and disappeared.

* * *

Axel brought himself to Luna's living room and crumpled on the floor. Luna was quickly at his side.

"Axel what happened? Oh my God your bleeding."

"That's it." he struggled to get up, so Luna helped him into a chair.

"I'll go get a cloth." she left and soon was back with a cool wet cloth, "Now tell me what happened."

"I had to get out of there, I couldn't let Saix see."

"See what?"

"My blood. We were fighting and he hit me many times and then I began to bleed."

"But what's wrong with that?" Luna was curious, "Aren't you supposed to bleed when you are hit hard enough."

He looked up at her, "Nobody's don't bleed."

* * *

Saix kneeled down by the drops of blood Axel had left behind, "Looks like our little Nobody can bleed."

Luxord who had appeared moments before kneeled beside him, "What does it mean?"

Saix stood and brushed himself off, "I don't know but we'll soon find out."

* * *

Luna looked up at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"Nobody's don't bleed. It's actually kind of scientific. Your heart pumps blood through your body, right? Well Nobody's don't have hearts, so how can they have blood?"

"So does that mean you have a heart?" Luna smiled, "Maybe you were never a Nobody after all."

"No it's not that. It will NEVER be that. Here feel." he grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest. She didn't feel a beat.

"Oh." she looked disappointed.

"Don't be sad, it's not you."

"But I am. No one deserves to live like this. To not feel. To never be truly happy, to never return the love of others." tears began to form in her eyes.

"He sighed, "It's my life, and I'm going to have to live it."

* * *

They were silent for awhile until Axel spoke, noticing it was already dark outside, "Hey...um...Luna I'm tired, is it okay if I stay here?"

Luna looked up from her lap and shook her head, "Yea, of course!"

"Thanks, I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, please, you can sleep in my father's room."

Axel looked at her. She still had tears in her eyes, but she tried to smile at him, "No, I couldn't. It wouldn't feel right."

"Oh." she got up and walked up to him. They stood there. Silent. Then she grabbed him in a hug, "Thank you, for everything." and she walked upstairs to her room.

* * *

Axel laid there on the couch staring at the ceiling. Even though he said he was tired he couldn't sleep. His nose was still sore and other parts of his body hurt too. But that's not why he couldn't sleep. He was thinking about Luna. She went from hating him, to actually caring about his life. He hoped he could consider her a friend. He needed one since Roxas had left.

He heard someone coming down the stairs. He sat up and wasn't surprised to see Luna there.

"Couldn't sleep either?" he asked when she came over and sat by him.

"No, too much on my mind." Axel was sad when he saw that she wasn't sad anymore.

"Same here."

She turned and faced him, "You know I thought since you were a Nobody you didn't sleep. Stupid, right?"

"No, of course not. But yes even Nobody's sleep."

She laughed, "Speaking of sleep," she yawned, "I think I'm finally getting tired."

"Really? I didn't know I was that boring." he smiled at her.

She laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder and soon she was fast asleep.

* * *

The sun streamed through the window. Axel opened his eyes, and smiled when he saw Luna still fast asleep on his shoulder.

He didn't want to wake her, so he gently moved her so she was lying flat on the couch. Then he got up and went to the kitchen and started making breakfast.

* * *

Luna awoke when she smelled bacon. She sat up and saw Axel setting two plates on the table.

He looked over at her and smiled. She must have had a confused look on her face because he said.

"Yes, Nobody's eat too."

She laughed and walked to the table and sat across from him.

"Are you sure I won't die when I eat this?" Luna said jokingly.

"I don't know why don't you try it and see.

* * *

They had long since finished breakfast, but they still sat at the table and talked.

They talked about various things. Well Luna talked and Axel listened.

"My mother was a great person, I just wish she was still here." tears came to her eyes.

"Don't worry, she'll always be with you in your heart, and I'm sure she's very proud of you." he placed his hand on hers, but quickly jerked it away, like he had been burned.

_What am I doing?_ He couldn't comfort her unless he knew what she was going through. He would never feel the sadness she felt. He would neer feel sadness.

He stood up, "I'm going for a walk." and he walked out the front door.

-------------------  
Luna watched him leave and sighed. She got up and began to clear the plates away.

Though Axel had told her many times he didn't have a heart, she knew there was something there. Something there that made him different from any Nobody. Made him different from any human. It seemed Axel didn't need a heart to care.

------------------

Axel didn't know how early it was until he walked outside and saw no one else.

But he didn't mind, no one would be out looking at him weird. He did look kind of menacing wearing his all black robe. That was it! He was going to get new clothes.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a flash of brown spiky hair. he turned and was surprised to see Sora. He looked equally surprised to see Axel. He ran over to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question."

"Well Donald and Goofy are stocking up and I decided to visit this place again."

"Really?" Axel smiled, "Well I'm glad your here. I need your help with something. Well actually two things."

"Okay." Sora was always ready to help.

"First." Axel grabbed Sora's arm and pulled him into the nearest clothing store.

* * *

Luna was beginning to wonder if Axel ever was coming back.

She had gotten dresses and now sat on the couch not knowing what to do.

Just then the door opened and a man walked in. She wouldn't have recognized him if it wasn't for the flaming red mass of hair on his head.

"Axel?" she stood up and peered at him curiously.

He was no longer wore the black robe. Instead he wore black pants with chains coming out of the pockets. He also had a shirt that was as red as his hair. And a black jacket over that.

"So what do you think? Sora helped me pick it out."

That was when she noticed the other person in the room.

He smiled and gave her a little wave, and she smiled back.

"He's going to help us get your father back."

Tears came to her eyes, "Really?" she rushed forward and gave Sora a hug, "Thank you."

Axel just turned away.

* * *

It was late, and Luna had made dinner. Sora was still there.

Axel looked over at him talking to Luna and asked, "Sora where's Donald and Goofy? Are they looking for you?"  
"No, I think they're staying at Donald's nephews house. Which reminds me I probably should go."

"Wait," Luna said, "You can stay here if you want."

"Are you sure? Do you have enough room?"

"Well," Luna smiled sheepishly and her cheeks turning pink, "If you don't mind sleeping on the floor."

"It's probably better than where I've been sleeping. Thanks."

Axel clenched his fork a little tighter.

---------------

Luna was coming down the stairs, her arms full of blankets for Sora too put on the floor.

"Here," Sora got up, "Let me help." and he took them away from her and placed them on the floor.

"Thanks." she smiled and sat down in her father's chair.

"I hope you don't snore, Sora, because I'm a light sleeper." Axel jabbed Sora in the ribs jokingly.

"Yea, I might find myself outside, so I'll try not to snore. But I can't make any promises." Sora smiled at Axel, and Luna laughed.

"Well I should probably let you guys sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." she went over to Sora and kissed him on the cheek, "Goodnight, and thanks for your help." then she went to Axel and kissed his cheek, "You too Axel." and she made her way upstairs.

When they made sure she was all the way up the stairs they began talking.

"So how am I going to help you?" Sora asked, leaning on his elbow on the floor.

"Well aren't you on your way to The World That Never Was? Well when you get there beat everyone you need to, and then look for Luna's dad. And then get Luna, and help him escape."

"How come your not in any of the plan?" Sora asked.

Axel looked down, he had hoped he wouldn't notice, "Because I don't think I'm going to survive to get that far."

-------------------

Axel sighed when he heard a gasp on the stairs. He had some how known she was listening. He stood up and walked to the stairs.

"Luna come down." he sighed when he saw her, tears were already poring out of her eyes.

She rushed down the stairs into his arms, "Your not going to die, I won't let you."

"But you want your father back, don't you? I'm willing to be the one that takes it all. I'd rather it be me, and not you."

"No! No one has to die! We can work it out so no one has to die. We can do it Axel!" she looked up at him.

"I doubt, besides Saix is out to get me. He won't rest until I'm dead. So please let me do this one thing, this one thing to prove I'm not evil like the rest of the organization. Please."

"No, no no no." she murmured into his shirt.

He gently picked her up and then went to the couch and placed her there. He looked over at Sora, "Watch her." and he walked out the door.

"Wait!" he heard Sora call him, he turned and faced him, "Will you come back?"

"Yea, I just...I just need to think."

-------------------

Sora held Luna on the couch, she was sobbing into his shirt. Sora just wish she would cry herself to sleep. She needed the sleep. But he knew she would probably stay up until Axel came back, if he ever did.

She suddenly stopped crying and sat up next to Sora, "Do you think he will ever come back?"

"Did he promise he was going to help get your father back?"

She nodded.

"Then he'll come back, I promise."

"Okay, but I still can't sleep. Do you mind staying up with me for a little bit and talk or something. To get my mind off things."

"Sure."

* * *

Axel zipped up the jacket he was wearing, it was times like this he wished he had his robe. It was thick and warm. But he had to make do with what he had.

He walked all around Traverse Town and saw places he didn't see before. Like Geppato's old store, and the Accessory shop where Cid used to work.

He knew he told Sora he was thinking, but he couldn't. He knew what he had to do, and he couldn't change the fact. He knew Luna would probably forget about him when she had her father back.

That was the thought that made him the saddest, not the one where he was going to die. He had begun to think Luna a really good friend. But he couldn't be that close, because when he died, he would hurt her. That was something he could never bare doing.

* * *

Axel walked through the door to find Sora and Luna asleep on the couch. Sora had his arm around Luna.

Axel wanted to pick her up and carry her to her own bed, away from Sora, but he knew that would wake her up and she needed her sleep. So instead he walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. She didn't even stir, and Axel smiled.

Then he laid on the floor and pulled the covers over him, and instantly he was asleep.

* * *

Luna suddenly jerked awake. She was having a nightmare. In her dreams the blue haired man had held her captive. Her father was there too, but it wasn't her father. His eyes looked empty, like he too was a Nobody.

The blue haired man looked at her father and asked, "Marcus, what should we do with your daughter here? Do you think she will be of use to us?"

Her father looked at her with his empty eyes, "What daughter? I don't have a daughter."

That was when she woke up. She looked down at her waist and saw Sora's arm there. She smiled and gently took it off, then she looked down and was surprised to see Axel laying on the floor.

She crawled down and got under the covers with him. She felt safer now.

* * *

Axel woke up when he felt someone slip under the covers he looked over and was surprised to see the back of Luna's head. He smiled to himself, but he quickly wiped it off. Why was he so happy? He shook the thought off, and tried to go back to sleep. But he couldn't, just the thought of Luna only a couple of inches away kept him up.

* * *

Luna awoke before anyone and scrambled out of the covers. She didn't want Axel or Sora to know she was down there. She went into the kitchen and began making breakfast. She knew they would be hungry when they woke up. It was going to be a big day. And her father would be back in the house. Or she hoped.

* * *

Axel was the next one awake. He looked on the other side of him and saw it was empty. Had he dreamed it all?

He got up and noticed Sora was still sleeping and he was snoring. So he grabbed his arm and pulled him off the couch.

He awoke with a jerk and was instantly on his feet, getting into a fight position. But then he saw Sora and laughed, "Oh."

"You were snoring."

Sora scratched the back of his head, "Really? I was. Sorry."

"It's okay. Well it looks like Luna made breakfast, let's go eat."

* * *

After they were done eating they sat in silence, last nights events on everyone's mind. Especially Luna's. She had no part in saving her father. She was just going to sit back and have Sora and Axel do it. And because of that Axel might not make it.

No she couldn't let that happen. She slammed her fist on the table. Sora and Axel looked at her with surprise, "I'm going to help. I don't care what you say, but I am!"

"NO!" Sora and Axel said at the same time.

"It's too dangerous, we can handle it." Sora said.

"I don't know what I'd do with myself if I let you get hurt. Please just stay here and let's us do what we need to. Please." Axel stood up and looked into her eyes.

"I don't know what I'd do with myself, if either of you got hurt, because I wasn't there to help." tears were forming in her eyes. She found herself crying a lot more than normal and she hated herself for it.

"Don't worry," Sora placed a hand on hers, "We'll come back sooner than you think."

Axel saw the hand and turned away, and said so no one could hear, "At least one of us will."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Sorry this took me a little longer than normal to finish. Sorry. I've been busy, next one will faster(I hope) :)_

_~Axelrock~_

**Chapter 4**

Sora stood up from the table, and stretched, and scratched his head, "Well I probably should go. I got the world to save, you know. And I'm going to have to deal with Donald. My job is never easy." he laughed.

Luna stood up to and walked over to him, and smiled, "Well be careful." she gave him a hug, "And thanks again for your help."

He hugged her back, "No problem, it's what I do." then he turned to Axel, "Well I'll see you later, right?" he stuck out his hand.

Axel looked at it and smiled, "Of course." Axel grabbed his hand and then pulled him into the hug.

"You better come visit often." Luna smiled at him, but she didn't notice when Axel winced.

"Of course!" he said as he began walking to the front door, then stopped and turned around and spoke again, his face was serious, "Don't worry we'll ALL," he looked straight at Axel when he said this, Axel looked away, "get through this. I promise." and he walked through the door.

----------------

Donald and Goofy were waiting for him, when he walked outside. Sora smiled and walked over to greet them.

"So did you guys miss me?"

"Gwarsh I didn't even know you were gone." Goofy smiled and looked slyly at Donald.

"Yea, it was so peaceful and quiet." even though his nephews had almost kept him up most of the night with there noise.

"Gee, thanks guys, I see you really appreciate me." Sora pretended to be upset.

"Aw, shucks, of course we missed you." Goofy gave him a hug.

Donald rolled his eyes, "Yea, yea, whatever. So where are we heading now?"

Sora scratched his chin and thought, "You know what? I think Twilight Town is calling our names." and they began walking to the Gummi ship.

-------------------

Axel and Luna both sat in the living room. Luna on the chair and Axel on the couch. They hadn't said a word to each other since Sora left. It was an awkward silence, until Luna spoke up.

"So, Axel, when are you leaving?" Luna asked finally looking at him.

"Soon, probably early tomorrow." Axel seemed uncomfortable about the subject.

"That soon?"

"Yea, the sooner I leave, the sooner we'll hopefully get your father back."_ and sooner for you to get on with your life, without me._

"Your not coming back are you?" she had figured it out and here came the dreaded tears, Axel had to turn away.

"No."

"But what if you survive? You'll come back then, right?" She looked hopeful.

Axel didn't say anything.

Luna stood up, angry, "So your just going to come bursting into my life, become my friend, and just as soon as you enter, leave?! I wish you would have told me that in the first place, I never would have let it gone this far." she angrily ran out the door.

Axel didn't follow. Instead he looked down at his hands, "How far did it go?" he said to himself and a tiny dark voice inside his head hoped he would die tomorrow.

* * *

Marcus awoke when he heard crying, he sat up, "Luna? Luna?" he called hopefully and got up and ran to the bars of his cell.

He looked around and saw no one. His mind was playing tricks on him.

"Luna? Who's Luna?" he jumped when he heard a girl's voice. He looked around and saw no one still. Then he remembered there was a cell next to him. And he faintly remembered a girl in it.

"Luna is...is my daughter." _What would the organization want with a teenaged girl?_ he thought.

"Oh."

"What's your name?"

"Kiari."

"Why are you here? Do you know?"

When she didn't answer he thought it was because she didn't know. So he was going to ask another question when Saix walked in front of his cell. That's why she had gone silent.

Saix smirked up at him, "I see your getting acquainted with your cell neighbor."

Marcus didn't say anything, which made Saix's smirk bigger.

"Well don't get too comfortable, we'll be needing you soon." then he was gone.

-----------------

"Luna!" she was brought out of her trance when someone called her name, she looked up and saw Sora, "Luna what are you doing? I thought you would be at your house."

"Sora? I thought you would be gone by now." she was confused, yet happy to see him.

"We were just about to. You still haven't answered my question. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I just needed some fresh air. I've been stuck in that house for two days." she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Sora was concerned.

"Yea, yea." she nodded her head.

"Sora! Let's go!" yelled Donald from the door of the Gummi Ship.

"Well I got to go." he gave her one last hug, "See you later!" and then he ran to the ship.

Luna watched them leave.

-------------------

Axel laid on the couch, staring at the ceiling. He wondered when Luna was going to come back.

Just then the door opened and Luna walked in her eyes red and puffy. She took one look at Axel and ran up the stairs.

Axel sighed and sat up. He wanted to go and talk to her, but he didn't know if she would even listen to him.

He got up and decided he was going to talk to her. He walked up the stairs and stopped outside her door. He was about to knock, when he heard her crying through the door.

* * *

After awhile he decided to knock, so he did and waited for an answer.

"Go away!" is what he got, and he wasn't going to accept it.

So he opened the door to find Luna face down on her bed sobbing.

"I said go away, I don't want to talk to you. Ever!"

Axel ignored her and went and sat at the end of her bed, "I'm sorry." was all he said.

"If you were so sorry, then you wouldn't go and get yourself killed." she sat up and wiped away her tears.

"I can't do that. I have to do something to help!"

"But getting yourself killed?! You can run away from all this! Live your own life! You don't have to help my father, I won't hate you, I just want you to be alive!"

"I couldn't do that, and you know that." he grabbed her hand, this time not pulling away, "As far as I can remember I've always been told what to do and how to live my life. I did bad things to other people. And now that I have a say in my life. This is what I want to do, and if it means to die for something right. Then I'm willing to do it."

* * *

It was getting late, and Axel and Luna were still talking. Axel had managed to get Luna's mind off him.

He looked at the clock, it was two in the morning! They had been talking for several hours.

"Well I better get to bed, or couch, I have to leave early tomorrow." he walked over to the door and started to open it, but Luna stopped him.

"Wait, Axel, promise me you won't leave until I say good-bye."

Axel knew it would be harder for him to leave if she was there, so he just nodded his head and walked out the door.

-------------------

Axel went to his couch, and he had trouble going to sleep. He knew he was. But he didn't want to be tired for tomorrow. He knew he wouldn't be that much help to Sora if he fell asleep on him. So he closed his eyes, and to his surprise sleep came quickly.

-------------------

Saix was long gone, so Marcus went back to the bars to talk to Kiari again.

"Kiari, are you there?" for a second he thought Saix may have taken her.

But he sighed in relief when she answered, "Yes I'm here."

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions? I want to know why you are here. Why would the organization want a young girl like you. So if you want can you tell me how you go here."

"Ok." she cleared her throat, "I was kidnapped by a member of the Organization. His name is Axel."

"Sorry, but what does he look like?" he had only seen three member, and those were the three he had seen when he had been kidnapped. And since then he had only seen two, Saix and the blond-haired one. He forgot his name.

"He has red hair, hard to miss, and dark green eyes."

Marcus remembered him, he was the one the other two didn't seem to fond of, and he was the one who had visit him and told him he was going to help him escape, "Okay go on, please."

"Well I think he was trying to help me, that was until Saix took me and I ended up here."

"So Saix kidnapped us both. Don't worry we'll get out of here." she reassured her.

"I hope Sora does get here soon."

* * *

Axel woke up and quietly made himself some breakfast. He didn't want to wake Luna up. He couldn't say goodbye to her, he wouldn't be able to leave if he did. He felt bad, but it was better for the both of them that he just left. Just leave, and not say anything. She would hopefully forget him and get on with her life.

He quietly set his plate in the sink, and walked out the door. He knew he could just portal to wherever he was going, but he wanted to walk around first.

* * *

Luna heard the door shut and she jumped out of bed. She somehow knew he was going to do this. She ran down the stairs and threw the door open. But Axel was no where to be seen.

She fell to her knees and cried, "You promised!"

* * *

Axel passed the hotel and made his way up the stairs. He knew where he was heading. The Gizmo Shop. The place where he had first talked to Luna.

He walked through the doors and looked around. Nothing had been touched. Luna's father's tools and the thing he had been working on still laid on the work table.

He walked over to the spot where he had found Luna huddled on the floor, crying. He also went to the spot where Luna had least seen her father, being torn away from her.

Now he was going to help him, he was going to return him to Luna. He would do this one good deed and in his mind he would truly be happy.

* * *

Sora stood outside the entrance to The World That Never Was, with Donald and Goofy. and waited. Axel should have been there by now. Donald was getting impatient.

"Where is he? We do have a world to save! We can't just keep waiting!" he stamped his foot impatiently.

"Hold on, Donald he should be here soon." Sora turned when he heard someone walk up behind him. It was Axel. He already had his chakrams out. Sora looked over at Donald and smiled, "See."

"Humph!" Donald crossed his arms and looked away.

"Ready?" Axel asked, his face serious.

"Yes." Sora said and then got his key blade out, then the four of them walked through the entrance.

* * *

Axel gasped when they walked through and saw the hundreds of Nobodies. They were here to destroy them.

"Come on! We can get them!" Sora rushed forward and Axel followed. But for some reason Donald and Goofy didn't follow.

He turned around and saw they were trapped behind an invisible barrier. It seemed that always happened when they were needed the most.

"Come on!" Sora called, he had already began fighting.

With one look back, Axel jumped into the fight.

* * *

Axel took in deep breaths, and meekly fought off more Nobodies. He didn't know how long he had been fighting, but his strength was quickly disappearing. He looked over at Sora and saw he too was tiring. They weren't going to be able to take much more of this. He had to do something!

"Sora step away!" he yelled.

Sora looked at him, "What?!" he was surprised and then he got it, "No Axel, we can get them all!"

But it was too late. Axel was summoning all his energy together, and with a roar. Fire shot out everywhere, somehow missing Sora completely. But he had to cover his eyes.

When he uncovered his eyes, he saw all the Nobodies were gone. But Axel was lying on the ground. Not moving.

Sora rushed over to him and fell on his knees, "Axel? Axel, why did you do it? We could have taken them. You know we could."

Pieces of him were fading away, and he opened his eyes, "I had to help somehow, and this was the only way. We would never had made it, we were both geting tired." he had to stop and take a breath, "Now all you have to do is stop Xemnas and rescue Luna's father. I know you can do it."

"But what about Luna?"

Axel looked away, "Tell her I'm sorry, I promised her I would say goodbye and I didn't. Sora please tell her...goodbye." and he faded away.

Sora stared at the spot Axel had been, "I guess we both didn't keep our promises."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N I know this took me awhile and it's much shorter than the others. Sorry. I've been busy,**_ _**school and sports. So yea...Well here it is! Enjoy!!!**_

**Chapter 5**

Sora stared at the place where Axel had laid, and where he had faded away from. He was still in total disbelief. Axel had actually disappeared, just like all the other Nobody's had. And just like them, he was gone forever. He sighed, a shuttering sigh. Almost like he was going to cry.

He heard Donald and Goofy come up beside him, but he didn't say anything. Didn't turn there way.

"Gwarsh, maybe if we were here to help he would have never done that." Goofy said feeling guilty.

"Donald sighed, and for once, almost at a lost for words, "Yea..."

"It's not your fault guys, he would have done it anyway. He had his mind set, and he was determined that this was the only way he could help," he sadly shook his head, "Maybe it was." he then turned to them and sighed, "I just don't know how I'm going to tell Luna."

-----------------

"Best friends forever?"

"Yea.."

Hayner jerked up from his bed, he had been having the same dream for three days. And he always woke up at that part.

The dream he had him and another boy. And for some reason the boy looked familiar, even though Hayner knew he had never meet him before.

He got up out of his bed and walked to his bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He was fully awake now.

He wished he could call Olette or Pence and tell them about his weird dreams. But he knew they would still be sleeping.

He walked back to his bed. Just as he pulled the covers on top of him, and was ready to turn out the light, the phone by his bed rang.

He jumped and quickly answered it, he didn't want his parents to wake up.

"Hello?" he said, wondering who would be calling this late.

"Hayner?" said the person on the other line.

"Olette? What are you doing up?"

"I should be asking you the same question."

Hayner smiled, but he didn't know why, "Couldn't sleep, your turn."

She sighed, "Well I've been having these weird dreams lately."

* * *

Hayner didn't realize how long him and Olette were on the phone, until his mom came in.

"Oh, your already awake, and on the phone. Wow? Pence, Olette or a new girlfriend?"

He covered the mouth piece, "It's Olette."

His mom smiled and walked out the door, "A new girlfriend, it is."

Hayner rolled his eyes, his parents had been teasing him about Olette since the first time they met several years ago.

"Hey, hold on, Olette, someone's calling in. I think it's Pence." he clicked over, "Hey what's up?"

"Hayner can we three way?"

"Sure." and he clicked back over, "Olette, I'm three waying Pence."

Soon all three were on the phone.

"Hey guys," said Pence, "Can we meet at the Usual Spot I got something to tell you both."

"Okay!" and they all hung up.

Hayner quickly got dressed and soon was out the door.

-----------------

Marcus was sleeping in the corner of his cell, when he heard someone call his name. It was Kairi.

"Yes?" he said walking to the bars.

"We can escape!" she sounded excited, and he didn't blame her he was too, "My friend Namine can get us out of here!"

Marcus had to think, if they both were gone the Organization would be on them immediately. But if he stayed maybe he could delay them from looking for Kiari.

"I can't," he didn't want to say it, but it was for the best.

"Why not? Don't you want to get out of here?" her voice was full of concern.

"I do, but." and he told her what he had been thinking about earlier.

"Oh. Are you sure you don't want to come? We'll be find, we could outrun them if we had too."

"Yea, I'm sure. Now go before Saix comes and checks up on us."

"Okay. Bye. I hope you get reunited with your daughter very soon."

And soon the cell next to him was silent.

* * *

"It seems your little friend is gone." Saix was at his cell again, "No matter, she wasn't that important to us anyway. I'm just surprised you didn't go with her. Do you love it here that much?"

Marcus just looked at him, his arms crossed. He hoped he looked like he didn't care to Saix. He was sick of the game he kept playing.

"But it seems we have had a little set back and we need you now." Saix unlocked the cell and grabbed Marcus by the arm, "Come you are finally needed."

----------------

"What do you mean you can't make it?!" Saix exclaimed angrily at Marcus

"I can't make a machine to help get you hearts. You should know that's impossible, haven't you been trying for awhile to get one, and failed."

Saix rushed forward and grabbed the front of his shirt, "What?! I haven't failed yet, my only mistake was letting you live!" he brought up his weapon.

Marcus closed his eyes, _I'm sorry Luna._

"Saix! Don't! We do not have the time, for unworthy people like him. But him back in the cell, and maybe we'll forget about him." Xemnas said walking in the room.

Saix let go of Marcus, "As you wish, Xemnas." then he portaled himself and Marcus back to his cell.

"Well looks like your going to be in here for awhile. It's too bad you couldn't help us. You could have been reunited with your daughter. But now how can you when your in here."

Marcus clenched his fists, "No wonder you don't have a heart!"

Saix dismissed that remark with a wave of his hand, "I am not concerned with what you have to say, but soon you will soon be proven wrong. I will get a heart, and when I do I coming back for you." he laughed and summoned a portal.

----------------

Once Saix stepped out of his portal , he looked up and saw Sora and Riku. He smirked, "I've been waiting for you two."

----------------

Sora stood before the door, once he stepped through it there would be no turning back unless he defeated Xemnas.

He looked around at his friends, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, Riku, and...Kiari.

He walked over to King Mickey, he looked up at him, "So are you ready, Sora?"

He looked over at Riku, then nodded, "Yes."

"Okay let's go!" and they began to go to the door.

But before Sora stepped through he said to himself, "This is for you, Axel."

------------------

Hayner sat in his usual place in the Usual Spot. He was the first one there, since he lived the closest. Next came Olette, she smiled at him and sat. Then came Pence. He was a little out of breath and of course had a sea-salt ice cream in his hand.

"Hey, guys." he said and walked over to his spot. Hayner and Olette watched him eat the rest of his ice cream.

"Okay," he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "You know we have one week left of summer, right? Well my parents decided to take a 'family vacation'." Pence rolled his eyes at that.

"Why?" Hayner asked, trying hard not to smile at his friends misery.

"I don't know, but my mom says we should spend more time together."

"So when are you leaving?" Olette asked.

Pence looked at his watch, "In about five minutes."

At that moment Pence's mom walked in, "Come on, honey, we're going to miss the train. Say good-bye to your friends."

Pence waved good-bye as his mom dragged him away. Olette laughed quietly in his hand, but Hayner wasn't that nice. He laughed out loud.

"I'll get you Hayner when I come back," they heard him call, "If I ever get back!"

Both of them laughed even more when they heard his mother exclaim, "Pence! It's not going to be that bad!"

Hayner looked over at Olette and shrugged his shoulders, "Well I guess it's just the two of us, now."

* * *

Sora climbed up onto the sandy shore and collapsed. He smiled up at Kiari who now stood above him. To his right Riku was doing the same. They had defeated Xemnas! The organization was gone! He had nothing to worry about except...

He sighed and began to stand up, "Kiari, I have to go back."

She looked at him, surprised, "Go back? Go back where? You just came home!"

"I know. But I promised a friend of mine that I would rescue her father. And I have to tell her what happened to...Axel." he turned to King Mickey, "Sir, may I use you gummi ship?"

"Why, of course Sora!" he understood why.

"Sora, can I come?" Kiari asked.

"I'm sorry, Kiari, I have to do this myself."

"Okay." she said sadly.

"I'll come back soon, I promise." he started walking to the gummi ship. This was a promise he was going to keep.

-------------------

Luna sat on her couch. It had been days since Axel left and she hadn't heard anything.

Axel still had to be alive. He wouldn't have just live her without saying good-bye. Would he?

------------------

"Who's there?" Marcus suddenly awoke. Was it Saix back already to finish the job. He stood up and was surprised to see a boy standing there. Somehow he knew who it was.

"Sora?"

The boy blinked and looked surprised, "How do you know my name?"

Marcus smiled, "Well Kiari mentioned you...a lot."

Sora smiled too, "She did now...hmmm...I think I'll ask her about it when I get back home."

Marcus smile faded, "So your here to get me out? But how? Saix had the key, and well obviously he's not here."

Sora looked at the lock and back at him, there was a smile on his face, "See this here," he held up the keyblade, "It can unlock any lock." he pointed it at the cell's lock. And with a click the door swung open.

Marcus hopped to the ground, "Thank you so much for helping me. I owe you my life."

"No problem, it's what I do. Now I think I know someone who is missing you a great deal."

* * *

Luna had been dozing off, but when she heard the door open she shot up.

And the first through the door was he father, she screamed, "Daddy!" and she ran and gave him a hug, "I missed you so much."

"I did too." then they stopped hugging and Sora walked through the door.

She rushed to give him a hug, "Thank you, thank you!"

Sora hugged her back, "Your welcome."

They separated and Luna looked out the door. Sora saw and sighed sadly.

"Luna, there's something I got to tell you," he took a breath then continued, "Axel's not coming back."

"What?!" tears were coming to her eyes.

"He sacrificed himself for us. If it wasn't for him, me or your father probably wouldn't be here."

"No, he can't be gone...he can't." then she rushed upstairs to her room.

"I'll go talk to her." Sora volunteered, but Marcus but a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I'll go." and he made his way upstairs to his daughter's room.

-------------

He didn't knock on her door, he knew she would tell him to go away. He walked in on her crying face down on her bed. Marcus went over and sat on her bed and gathered her in her arms. She cried on his shoulder.

"Honey, this Axel. Did you...um...love him?" it was uncomfortable for him to ask, but she wasn't his little girl anymore. Soon he was going to have to let her go.

"No, Daddy, he was just a really good friend of mine. And now he's gone." she began crying again.

"Honey, I know it's hard. But your going to have to get over it soon, you can't be like this for the rest of your life. Just think of the good times you guys had, and maybe that'll make you feel better."

She smiled up at him, "It already has, thank you, daddy. And you know what, deep down I know he's still out there. And I'm going to find him." she stood up, "Daddy will you help me?"

He smiled and stood up, "Of course , honey."

Then she ran down the stairs, "Sora, I know Axel's still alive. I feel it!"

"B-But I saw him fade away. I saw him die." Sora stuttered.

"But I feel in my heart that he's still out there. He's still out there. Alone. And we're going to help. Right Sora?"

He smiled, "Of course, it's what I do!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Olette, she was still seated in her chair, her legs swinging back and forth lazily.

"I don't know. Do you have any ideas?" Hayner got up and began pacing the room.

"Well there's that new movie that just came out. Do you want to go see it? I don't think we've seen a movie all summer."

Hayner looked over at her surprised. Them two seeing a movie...together. No Pence. But they were just friends, right? So who cared.

She was still looking at him with a smile on her face, she was waiting for his answer.

"Sure, it's not like we have anything better to do anyway." Hayner smiled at her, "But first you want to get some ice cream?"

"Sure!" Olette then stood up from her spot, and giggled, "It seems that Pence was the mastermind behind all our adventures."

----------------

After her announcement she looked over at her father. He had a sad look in his eye. Luna saw and realized that maybe her father didn't want to go back after all.

"Daddy you don't have to come. I know this is where you were held…prisoner." she hated saying that word. It sounded horrible, and she still didn't want to think of her father ever being one.

"No, I want to come. I've been gone from you for so long, and I don't want us to be apart so soon. Plus, your going to need all the help you can get." and with that he managed a smile.

"Okay." said Sora, who had been standing to the side the whole exchange, "If we're ready to go, I parked the gummi ship right outside."

----------------

"That was a good movie, don't you think Hayner?" Olette asked as both of them walked out of the movie theater.

"A chick flick is what it was." he muttered as he sipped the rest of his drink and threw it away, "Next time we go see a movie, I get to choose."

Olette giggled, "Deal. Now what? We still have a couple hours of sun left, or do you want to call it a day."

He didn't want to go home just yet, but he couldn't think of anything to do. Where was Pence when you needed him? "Well um...we could...uh..." he had to stop and think.

Olette giggled, "Well how about dinner. I'm starving, maybe we can decide on something there."

"Okay."

Was it him, or was this looking more like a date?

---------------------

All three of them walked into the castle of the World That Never Was. It seemed deserted, but Sora still half expected a Nobody to jump out at them. So he kept a good grip on the key blade.

Luna looked over at her father and saw him tense up. She winced, she knew he shouldn't have come. It was too soon for him and it brought back memories. Memories, she was sure, he did not want to visit.

"Come on, let's hurry, this place is giving me that creeps." said Luna quickening her step.

"Same here. The last time I was here, it wasn't nearly as empty as it is now."

"Yea..." she was still looking around the vast space as they walked up the winding path.

Her father as silent.

--------------------

"I guess we can call this a day. The sun is going down and my parents probably want me home." said Hayner, putting down his napkin.

"Me too. But I can say I had a good time. We actually got to sit down and talk." Olette smiled, "It seems we were on the go most of this summer. You training for the struggle-"

"Don't forget to mention me _winning_ the struggle." Hayner smiled.

Olette giggle, "We could never forget that," and she continued, "And plus we went on all those adventures. It's nice to just sit, you know?"

"Well we're going to have to get up sometime. Come on, I'll walk you home."

------------------

"So where should we start?" asked Sora, when they stood before three different hallways.

"I think we should split up," said Luna, "I'll take this way." she pointed to one of the hallways in front of her. The sooner they found Axel the sooner they could leave this place.

That is _if_ they found him.

------------------

"Did you know we only have six days left of summer left?" said Olette as Hayner walked her home.

"Then we'll need to find out things to do. We can't watch chick flicks and go to dinner all six days." Hayner laughed.

"Says you. I wouldn't mind seeing that movie a couple more times. The man guy was so hot!"

"Not as hot as me, right?" the words were out before he could stop them. He felt his face turn red and he quickly changed the subject, "Oh well here's your house. See you tomorrow."

"Thanks for the walk," she opened the door and was about to step inside, but stopped and turned around, "And no he wasn't." then she stepped inside and closed the door.

--------------------

Luna didn't know where she was going, but soon she walked into a room. In it she saw many doors, thirteen she counted, and all but one was destroyed. She walked over to it. She noticed there was something written on it. It read: 'Flurry of Dancing Flames'

"Axel." she breathed. Was this a sign? His door was the only one not destroyed. Did that mean she was right? Was he still alive?

---------------------

Hayner walked home, it was dark. Only one of the two street lights worked. So it left Hayner's side of the street in a shroud of darkness.

"Figures." he said and quickened his step, just incase the other street light decided to go out.

Just then he heard something, he turned around and saw nothing. He was glad they hadn't seen that scary movie like he wanted. He'd probably have peed himself.

When he turned around he saw a figure by the working light. Though he was scared stiff, his curiosity won, and he began walking towards the person.

As he got closer, he noticed it was a boy, around his age. Then he gasped. It was the boy from his and Olette dreams.

The boy turned around and stared at him. They stood like that for a long time, then the boy spoke.

"D-Do you see me?"

"Yes. Who are you? I've been having dreams..."

The boy ignored his question, "You actually see me. Wow..." he took one last look and ran off.

"Wait!" Hayner called, but the boy was gone.

------------------

It was no use, she didn't find him, Sora didn't find him. And her father didn't find him. Tears fell down her cheeks. Maybe he really was gone. Maybe she just wished and really didn't feel.

"Come on, honey, let's go." said her father.

"I'm sorry we tried. Maybe he's somewhere else." said Sora coming up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head, "If he's not here, he's not anywhere." and she began following the two.

Just then she passed a door. It had the number eight and a fire signal on it. She stopped.

"Hey, guys, go on ahead I'll be there in a second."

They both nodded, and she waited until they both turned the corner to enter the room.

In it she found a bed with a red comforter, a night stand, and a closet. Inside were black robes and also, she noticed, a red shirt and black pants. She teared up, that was the last thing Axel had worn when she had last saw him.

Then she smiled when she noticed the faint smell of smoke. That was how Axel smelled. She would never forget that. never forget him.

Suddenly the door opened, and she heard someone groan, "What are you doing here?!"

--------------

Hayner laid awake in his bed, he had trouble sleeping. What did the boy mean 'Do you see me?'? Was he not supposed too?

He wanted to call Olette and tell her what happened, but he decided he would let her sleep, and tell her tomorrow. Maybe they could even look for him.

He closed his eyes , he hoped he had the same dream. Maybe he would find out more. Who was he? And, why, all of a sudden, was he appearing now?

--------------

Luna jumped at the voice, and whirled around. It was Axel! She looked at his eyes, they were still sad as ever.

"Axel!" she exclaimed, "I knew you were still alive! I knew it!" she rushed forward and gave him a hug. Tears of happiness now flowed down her cheeks.

He stood stiff as she circled her arms around him, but soon softened and hugged her back, "I'm glad I'm still here." _Glad that I still get to see you._

Her voice was muffled, as she spoke, "I knew you wouldn't leave without saying good-bye."

---------------

Luna finally let go of him, Axel was surprised when he felt disappointed that she had.

She wiped the tears off her face and looked up at him, "Why, since, your still alive, didn't you come back?"

Axel sighed and walked over to his bed, "I didn't want to complicate things."

Luna went over and sat by him, "You wouldn't have, I would've have been glad if you came back."

"But the thing was, I didn't know I would come back. I thought it was a sick joke that Saix was playing. I thought if I went back I would disappear again. This time for good."

"but now Saix is gone, so you can come back without worry!" she stood up and grabbed his hand.

"But where would I stay."

"With us. And if not I have another place you can stay. Come on!" she tugged at his arm and stood up, "My father and Sora are waiting for me. I mean us."

--------------

"Look who I found!" exclaimed Luna when they walked out of the castle, she still had his hand.

"Axel!" Sora ran forward and gave Axel a hug.

Luna giggled and her father came up to them, "Careful, Sora, you might make Kiari jealous."

Sora blushed and let to go of Axel.

"So you are the person my daughter, wouldn't stop talking about."

Luna blushed, "Daddy!"

"Yea...I guess." he stuck out his hand, "Axel."

"I know." he smiled at him and shook his hand, "Marcus."

"Daddy, can he stay with us?" asked Luna, looking over at her father.

"If not, sir, I can always stay here. I have a room."

"No, and please call me Marcus. Of course he can stay with us, until we set up something else. Sleeping on that couch might get a little uncomfortable."

-------------

Sora dropped all three of them off at Luna's house.

"Sora, won't you at least stay the night. It's getting late." asked Luna's father.

"No, I want to go home. I have someone waiting for me there." Sora blushed a little.

"Okay, but you and Kiari should visit sometime, we'd love to have you."

"Will do! Now I got to go. Bye. See you all soon!" they all watched as the gummi ship rose and was out of sight.

Just then Axel's stomach rumbled, and his face turned as red as his hair, "Sorry." he muttered.

"It's okay. Dad I think we should go inside and get something to eat."

"Okay I'll get cracking on the food, you two go set up the couch. I'm sure when we're done eating we'll all want to hit the sack." he laughed as he walked inside.

Luna began to follow, but Axel grabbed her arm.

"Stay with me for a couple minutes, please." his eyes were pleading and she nodded her head.

"Can you-can you feel if I have a heart?"

Luna was puzzled, "Can't you feel it, yourself?"

Axel's cheeks tinted pink, "No, I've never had one so I don't know what it feels like."

"Okay." she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his middle and placed her ear to his chest.

She didn't hear anything.

She looked up sadly and shook her head.

"Oh." his hands went limp off her shoulders, and he looked away.

"I'm sorry." she let go of him.

"It's okay." he looked at her and tried to smile, "I'll meet you inside, ok?"

Luna looked worried as she walked to the house, "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yea, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

----------------

Luna walked down the stairs, her arms full of extra blankets for the couch.

"Need help?" she peered around the pile and saw Axel standing at the bottom of the stairs. He was smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Sure." she said, and he took the whole pile from her and went to set them down on the couch.

"Foods ready!" called Luna's father from the kitchen.

"Okay!" Luna called back, "Come on, Axel, we both know you need the food the most."

---------------

Axel placed his fork down and wiped his mouth with his napkin, "That was delicious, sir, I mean Marcus. Thank you."

"No problem." he stood up and began picking up the plates.

"No, dad, I got it." Luna stood up and took the plates away from her father.

"Thanks I was going to talk to Axel in the living room."

At the mention of his name Axel stood up, and he followed Marcus out into the living room.

Marcus sat down and Axel followed suit.

"Axel, I was thinking you can't stay here forever. Not that we don't want you to, it's just we don't have the room. But there's a space above the gizmo shop, where I work. And if we fix it up a bit and it'll be a comfortable living space for you."

Axel shook his head, "No you don't have to do that I can go find a place on my own."

"No, I insist. You have befriended my daughter and if it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't be here right now. It's the least I could do, and I could always use an extra pair of hands in the shop."

"Okay." said Axel, "I won't be able to thank you enough."

Marcus smiled, "Your welcome, and we'll start building next week." he stood up, "Now I think it's time for bed."

Just as Luna's father disappeared up the stairs, Luna walked into the living room. Axel was getting ready to lay own.

"Well I guess it's time for bed, huh?" she walked over to him, "Well goodnight," and she kissed him on he cheek, "I'm glad your back to stay." and she walked up the stairs.

Axel held his hand on his cheek, and for a second he thought he felt something thump in his chest.

--------------  
Hayner awoke with a start, it happened again! Right before he was going to find out the boy name he woke up!

The sun was streaming through the window, so he knew it was time to get up. He looked at the clock it read: 11:00

Just as he got out of the bed the phone rang, he answered, "Hello?"

"Hey. Where were you? I was waiting at the Usual Spot and you didn't show."

Olette. "Sorry I just got up. I'll be there in a few minutes." with that he said bye and hung up.

----------------

Hayner walked into the Usual Spot and right when he saw Olette, he said, "I saw him yesterday. I saw the boy from our dreams."

Olette stood up, surprised, "You did? Where?"

"By my house. I think I know what we can do today."

"What?" Olette asked, a little smile playing on her lips.

"We can look for him."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**4 days later**_

Axel was already awake, and sitting up on his couch, when Luna's father walked down the stairs. He looked over at Axel and smiled.

"So are you ready? Today is a perfect day to show you where we plan on building for your home."

_His home? He liked the sound of that. "Really_?" Axel looked surprised, "That's great! I can't thank you enough, sir-I mean Marcus."

"Don't mention it. You saved my life, it's the least I could do."

Axel smiled sheepishly, why did he keep mentioning that? "It was no problem. It was partly my fault anyway." he clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes, "If only I had tried to stop them." things would have been so much easier if you had stepped in like he wanted too. _But you probably wouldn't have been this close to Luna. _said a little voice in his head._ Yea, because I would have been dead._

Marcus placed a hand on his shoulder, "Now, son, don't start putting yourself down. I'm here now, aren't I? Now come on let's go, before Luna gets up. We want this to be a surprise, right?"

Axel smiled and shook off his early thoughts this wasn't time to be melancholy, "Right!"

"Wow, this looks great!" Axel exclaimed, they had climbed up the latter a top. It looked as if Luna's father had started the building already. In fact it looked like he had did it all.

"Look, you even have a little balcony so you can look over the town." Marcus smiled at the surprised look on Axel's face.

"I-I thought we were going to do this together?"

"Well I wanted to surprise you, besides there was something you can do. The walls need painting. Now come on! I want to show you the inside!"

"We still haven't found him yet, Hayner, maybe you just imagined him." said Olette as they returned back to the Usual Spot after a day of searching.

"No, I saw him! I know I did!" Hayner sighed and plopped down into his chair.

Olette came over and sat by him, "Don't worry we won't stop looking." she placed a hand on his.

Hayner held it, "I know." he looked down at her and smiled, "As long as your there helping me, I know we'll find him soon."

"Wow! I even have a kitchen!" Axel exclaimed at the small kitchen.

"Yea, even though I expect to eat with us most of your meals." Marcus said.

"Of course!" Axel looked at him and smiled.

"You know your like family to us now." Marcus placed a caring hand on Axel's shoulder.

"Really?" Axel never had a family, but he liked the idea of having one.

"You know I hope you will truly become a part of it soon." said Marcus, Axel heard the smile in his voice.

Axel didn't get at first, "What do you mean..." then he got it. He wanted Axel to one day marry Luna. But he saddened, how could he love her with no heart.

Marcus noticed Axel's saddened look, "What's wrong?"

Axel managed a smile, "Nothing."

"You know Axel I haven't failed to notice the way my daughter looks at you. And that fierce determination she had to find you. She cares for you, very deeply. And would I be lying if I said you cared at least a little for her?"

"But, sir," this time he meant to say it, "I don't- I don't have a heart. I can't feel. How can I love Luna? I don't want her to get hurt, just because I can't return her love."

"Son," Marcus said his tone and face serious, "Since when did you need a heart to love?"

Luna woke up when she heard the downstairs door close. Axel and her father were obviously up. She quickly got dressed and walked downstairs. She found Axel sitting on the couch, his head was in hands.

"Axel? What's wrong?" she asked walking towards him concerned.

He jumped at her voice, "Nothing." he looked up at her with a smile on his face.

Luna noticed that today his eyes looked especially sad. There was something wrong with him, and she was going to find out.

"Luna!" called her father from the kitchen, "I have breakfast for you. Me and Axel already ate, so get in here."

"Okay," she called back, then she looked at Axel, "We'll talk later, okay?" then she walked into the kitchen.

Axel sighed, he didn't want her to know what was wrong with him. He knew she would be hurt if he told her the truth. So he guessed he wasn't going to tell her the truth.

Hayner sat at home on his bed. Another unsuccessful day of looking. He thought about giving up all together. Plus he school to start worrying about soon.

Suddenly his mother came in his room, "Honey, there's a friend of yours here." she smiled and left the room.

Hayner expected Olette to walk in, but he almost fell off the bed when the boy walked in.

He looked at Hayner and with a small smile he said, "So I hear you've been looking for me."

Luna was done eating her breakfast, and she came and hopped onto the couch next to Axel, "Daddy said you had a surprise to show me."

Axel smiled at her excitement, "Yea, I do. But I think I'm too tired to go. I guess your going to have to wait until tomorrow." he faked a yawn and looked at her.

"No, come on! Your not tired! Let's go!" she grabbed his hand and began pulling him up.

"Okay, okay you win. Your going to pull my arm out of it's socket." Axel laughed.

Luna let go of him, "Sorry." but she didn't look sorry at all.

Axel laughed again, "Okay let's go!" and Luna happily followed him out the door.

Marcus, who was leaning against the living room door frame, chuckled. Whenever Axel was around Luna he didn't have that serious look about him. He almost seemed truly happy, but his eyes were still sad. Marcus hoped Luna could fix that. If not for the love she really had for him, but through the friendship they had. Axel deserved a truly happy life. He had been through so much.

"W-What are you doing here? How did you know I lived here?" Hayner jumped off his bed, the shocked expression still on his face.

The boy looked down at his feet, "I figured I should show myself now."

"Yea...me and a friend of mine have been looking for you for days. I was just about to give up."

"Good thing I showed up now, right?" the boy looked up and gave him a little smile.

Hayner peered at him curiously, "So what's your name?"

"Roxas."

At the mention of his name, a whole bunch of memories rushed to Hayner's mind and every single one had Roxas. Then he remembered everything, "Roxas, we used-we are really good friends. Right? We did everything together. Struggle Battles, run ins with Seifer. I remember it all now!"

Roxas looked up surprised, he didn't expect him to remember everything. And then he broke into a smile, but he Hayner did.

"I'm going to call Olette," he rushed over to the phone, "She needs to remember you too!"

"Wow this is incredible!" said Luna when she saw Axel new house.

"Yep, this is where I'm going to live." it was going to be hard to believe it, but it was true.

"So now more sleeping on the couch?" Luna was going to miss waking up and seeing Axel still asleep on the couch. She was even going to miss the few times she heard him snore.

"Yea...and your father built it all. Well we still got to paint it." Axel was still an awe, he now had something he could call all his own.

"We should paint it tomorrow. I know the perfect color." Luna looked over at him and smiled.

"What?" Axel asked.

"Red! Just like your hair!"

Axel chuckled, of course that was what she was going to say, and he didn't mind. He thought red was going to be a perfect color for it, "So now do you want to see the inside?"

"Of course!" this time Axel followed her inside.

"Roxas! I missed you so much!" said Olette throwing her arms around him, after she too learned his name.

Hayner clenched his fists, but then soon unclenched them. There was no reason to get mad about her hugging him. It was like hugging a long lost friend. Which it really was. And plus he didn't remember Roxas ever showing he had feelings for Olette.

"I'm so glad that your back, now we can hang out just like we used to." said Hayner coming up to the two.

Roxas then gathered them all in a group hug and under his breath he said, "I'm glad you guys remember me."

"And this is my room." said Axel when they walked into his room. It was almost like his room at the castle, but bigger and defiantly better. It didn't have those unwanted memories.

The walls were red, and so was the comforter on his bed. And in his closet, instead of robes he found different clothes. Red and black shirts, even a couple green and blue ones. And some red and black pants. There was also a red and a black jacket.

He stared in awe at his clothes, then down at the robe he had on.

"I picked all of these out for you." said Luna from behind him, by the sound of her voice Axel figured she was proud of herself. And he had to admit she had done a good job.

"So you knew about this house all along?" Axel asked smiling. He wouldn't have been surprised if she had, he was even more surprised that she had managed to keep it a secret if she had known.

"Actually no. My father just told me we were going out to buy you some new clothes. So you didn't have to wear that hideous robe anymore. So you better like them! It took me hours to find all of those." Luna smiled.

"Of course I like them. There just like that one outfit I chose with Sora. Well if you excuse me, I would like to get out of this hideous robe and into some of these other clothes."

"Can I chose an outfit for you?" asked Luna excitedly, she was practically hopping from one foot to the other.

Of course he couldn't say no to her, "Sure, but make sure it matches." Axel laughed at the look of determination she had when she looked into his closet.

"Hmmm...I think you should wear this shirt," she pulled out a green shirt, "And these pants." she gave him a pair of black pants, they had chains coming form the pockets, "And this jacket." she pulled out the black jacket.

She looked over at him and smiled, "Oh yeah, one more thing." she went to the bottom of his closet and pulled out a pair of green converses, "These will match your shirt perfectly."

Axel chuckled, "Do you want to dress me too?" and for some reason that didn't sound like a bad idea, but he quickly shook the thought off.

"No, I think you can do that on your own. Your a big boy." she patted him on his chest and left the room. She closed the door and leaned on it. Her heart began to quicken, for a second she thought she felt something thump.

She straightened up, and opened the door to his room.

"Hey!" Axel cried. He had yet to have a shirt on. But he didn't look all that embarrassed. Instead there was a small smile playing on his lips. Almost like he had wanted her to see him like that.

But Luna's face grew red, she couldn't help but noticed the six pack he had and the muscles he had in his arms, but she quickly shook her head, "A-Axel, I have to tell you something." he looked at her curiously, the smile was still there, "I think you have a heart."

"What?" he dropped the shirt he had in his hand, the smile was gone and replaced by a look of surprise and hope.

"I thought I felt something in your chest." _and I hope it was your heart. You really deserve to have one, Axel, you do._ She said to herself, and silently prayed that she was right.

"Really?" Axel walked forward until he was in front of Luna, he grabbed her hand and gently put it on his chest.

Nothing.

Tears poured down her cheeks, "I know I felt something there! I know I did!" she tore her hand out of Axel's and ran out of the house. She didn't want to see Axel's face. The disappointment she knew probably was going to be there.

Axel looked down at his hand, he really didn't want her to let go. He liked the feel of her hand in his.

Hayner, Olette, and Roxas sat in the Usual Spot. Roxas sat in his old spot.

"Man, how I missed this place." he said and smiled at Hayner, "A lot of good memories are here."

"Yea," said Olette, "His parents made him go on a family vacation. But he'll be back in two days. I'm sure he'll remember you." Olette smiled.

"Yep, we did have a lot of good memories. Remember when you won the Struggle battle. The look on Seifer's face, man! I wish I had a camera to get that." Hayner laughed.

Roxas looked around the Usual Spot once again, "Aren't we missing Pence?"

"Yea," said Olette, "His parents made him go on a family vacation. But he'll be back in two days. I'm sure he'll remember you." Olette smiled.

"Oh." Roxas said and went silent. He was thinking.

Before they had Roxas come back into their lives Hayner was the one who won the Struggle. He was the one who had beaten Seifer, and basically became a hero in Twilight Town. But those were lost memories. They never happened. It was like Roxas was never gone. Everyone remembered him. Roxas smiled and leaned back in his chair. There was no way he was going to lose this life again. No way ay all.

Luna didn't go far from his house, just to the edge of the ledge. She sat down and dangled her legs over the side, and looked down at Traverse Town. She felt her tears splash on her hands and she quickly wiped them away. She needed to stop. Axel already had so much on his mind, he didn't need her crying every five seconds. Besides there was no use crying now, it was over. And deep down there was still hope Axel was going to get a heart. Someday.

The sun was going down, and the town's lights were going down.

She felt someone sit next to her, she turned and saw Axel. This time fully dressed, down to the green converse. She smiled a little, "You know that shirt brings out your eyes. They match them perfectly." that was exactly why she had wanted to buy the shirt for him.

Really? I didn't notice it. I bet the red shirt will bring out my hair right?" he laughed, then everything was silent for awhile. But it was a comfortable silence.

"I have a great view, don't I?" asked Axel, finally breaking the silence and looked out and over the town. The town he could truly now call his home.

"Yea... I wish I had something like this." Luna sighed in wonder, and leaned back on her hands and stared up at the stars, "I wonder if Sora will visit soon. I think he's due for a visit, right?"

" Yeah." he didn't care she had mentioned Sora, so he grabbed her hand and smiled at her, "You can visit me anytime you want."

Luna smiled at him, "Okay." that was all she managed to say, she was surprised at the fact that Axel was holding her hand. She liked it.

Who said he needed a heart to love?


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N Yea another update. Sorry for the wait. Spring Break!! Well enjoy!**_

_**~Axelrocks~**_

**Chapter 8**

"Well it's getting late," said Axel reluctantly letting go of Luna's hand, "I don't want your father to have to come looking for you. Don't worry I'll walk you home."

Luna smiled, "Yea, since you no longer have to sleep on our couch anymore."

"Yea," Axel smiled back and stood up and also helping her up too, "Now I will no longer wake up with the pain in my neck or back."

"Ah, poor baby." Luna laughed and rubbed the spot where Axel was saying it hurt, "All better?" she stopped rubbing and peered at him. She was so close he could feel the warmth of her body against his.

_Everything is better when your around, _he wanted to say, but he didn't. He didn't want to get her hopes up. Or even his.

They climbed down the ladder and went through the gizmo shop, Luna pointing out various things in it. Then were on their way to Luna's home. The walk was silent, but they didn't care they were comfortable in each other's presence.

"Well here we are." said Axel when they got to the front of her house, and for some reason it became awkward.

"Yea, we're here." Luna was looking at the ground, swinging her arms back in forth.

"Okay...well...um...tell your dad good night for me. And I'll see you in the morning." said Axel finally.

"Okay." she hugged him, "Goodnight." and then she walked into the house.

Axel stood outside the house for a couple more minutes. Maybe what Luna's father was true. Maybe Luna did have feelings for him. Axel smiled at the thought. It wouldn't hurt to try and return the feelings, right?

* * *

Once Luna walked through the door, her father was there waiting for her. He wasn't mad, he had a smile on his face.

"Well..." he stood up from his chair.

"Well, what?"

"Well, why were you out so late, hmmm?" her father gave her a look.

"Axel showed me his house, and then we got to talking, and I guess we lost track of time." Luna shrugged.

"So, what did you guys talk about?" he moved to the front of the stairs, and blocked off her escape.

"Things." she tried to get round him but couldn't.

"What kind of things?"

"You know things you tend to talk to you friends about." Luna looked at her father curiously, why was he asking so many questions?

"Oh okay," then he yawned, "Well it's time for bed, goodnight." and he passed her and walked up the stairs. Just as suddenly as he appeared he was gone.

-------------------

Hayner walked back to his house, but he wasn't alone. Roxas walked with him.

"You know since tomorrow is our last day of summer, you should spend the night. There's some things I want to talk to you about. And of course we can play some video games, if you want. If I remember right, I use to always kick you butt at all of them."

Roxas laughed, "Ha Ha, very funny. I think your mind is a little fuzzy. It was me you beat _you."_ Roxas followed Hayner inside his house, and was greeted by his mother. Who was in the kitchen, like Roxas always remembered seeing her.

"Oh, hello Roxas, it seems I haven't seen you in forever!" she smiled.

Roxas had to hold back his laughter, "It seems like forever since I've been here."

"Hey mom he's spending the night." Hayner said.

"Okay, Hayner, I'll bring up some extra blankets. And do you want me to bring you up some snacks?"

Hayner looked at Roxas, "Are you hungry?" Roxas shook his head.

"I ate before I came here, but thank you."

"Are you sure, I just made some cookies." she smiled at him, and held them in front of her.

Roxas remembered how good they were, "Okay, maybe a few."

"Okay, I'll be up there in a few minutes. I hope you guys have fun, and don't stay up too late."

Hayner and Roxas laughed. Did she think they were going to spend the last night of summer going to bed early? Of course not!

"So what do you want to do now?" Hayner asked as he plopped down on his bed.

Roxas jumped on next to him, "Hmmm...let's talk about you and Olette."

Hayner turned toward and sputtered, "What?!"

Roxas laughed, "You heard me. You _and _Olette."

"But there is nothing between me and Olette. You must be crazy!"

"Yea, there's nothing between you and Olette, like there's nothing between my head and my body."

"There's nothing inside _your _head, that's for sure." Hayner muttered and crossed his arms.

"Look you can lie all you want to me, but I'm your best friend and I can tell." Roxas looked at him.

"But I don't!" the look on Hayner's face gave it away to Roxas.

"So when are you going to ask her on a date?" Roxas asked.

"What-"  
"How about tomorrow? That's good, being the last day of summer break, you know. Okay then it's settled. So what kind of video games do you have?"

"Whoa, whoa wait! We're not done here!" Hayner protested.

"What?" Roxas asked innocently, "I thought you didn't want to talk about it." Roxas smirked at him.

Hayner looked at him, then looked down, defeated, "What am I going to wear tomorrow?"

Roxas laughed, "Don't worry I'll take care of everything!"

* * *

Axel didn't go into his house when he returned home, instead he sat on the ledge, with his legs swinging over. He was thinking. Something, he found, he was doing a lot lately. He was thinking about Luna. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't keep her out of his mind. If it was possible for him, he would have thought he was falling in love with her. He quickly shook the thought away. He was going to end up hurting someone if he didn't, mostly himself.

"Finally I found you!" Axel jumped at the voice and quickly was on his feet.

"What-what are you doing here?" Axel couldn't help but smile.

"I thought up here would be a good place to play my music, you know. Now sit, I want to play a little song for her...I hope you don't mind water forms floating around your head."

* * *

Demyx quit strumming on his Sitar and looked at Axel, "You know I was surprised when I came back. I thought I had done too many bad things that I didn't have a second chance at life."

"I thought the same, but here I am!"

"Yea," Demyx sighed, "But we still don't have hearts." Demyx was now looking down, "What's the point of living if we can feel anything?"

* * *

Luna laid awake for awhile, she was still thinking about the way her father had acted. What was with all the questions? Did he think that she liked Axel more than a friend? Her heart began to beat faster at the thought of him.

Maybe she did.

* * *

Axel yawned, "Hey Demyx, you can stay with me if you want, I have a spare room." Axel stood up and stretched.

"Really?" Demyx stood next to him, "Thanks."

"Come on, I'll show you it." and Demyx followed Axel into the house.

* * *

"Well here it is." said Axel. It was like any other room. A bed, nightstand, dresser, and a closet.

"Thanks." said Demyx going to sit down on his bed.

That was when Axel noticed he still wore the Organization black robe. Well not for long. "Hey I'll be right back."

Axel went to his own room, and went into the closet. He had plenty of clothes. So Luna wouldn't mind if he gave some to Demyx.

Axel walked back to Demyx room, "Here." he held up some clothes. A couple pairs of black pants, like the ones he had on, and a pair of blue ones. And a couple of blue and black shirts, and a black jacket. Also he gave him a pair of blue converses.

"I figured you didn't want to wear that robe anymore. So here's some clothes you can have. I know your favorite color is blue."

Demyx stood up and took the clothes, "Thanks. I owe you Axel."

"No problem. Now let's go to bed. I want you to meet some friends of mine tomorrow."

"Okay." said Demyx.

Then Axel walked to his own room, got some pajamas on, and turned the light off and went to bed.

* * *

He found it hard to sleep. He was still in shock to find Demyx alive again. Hopefully no one else was back, except Roxas of course. But he somehow knew Roxas was back too.

He sighed, and finally went to sleep.

* * *

Axel awoke when the sun streamed through his window. He sat up and stretched. He was happy to find he had slept comfortablely. He got out of bed and decided to get dressed.

He picked out a pair of red pants and a black shirt. And then he put on a pair of black converses.

After that he went to check up on Demyx. Just as he was about to knock the door opened. There stood Demyx no longer in his robe. Now he wore a pair of black pants and a blue shirt, and the black jacket. On his feet were his blue converses.

"Looking good." said Axel and smiled.

"Yea, it feels so good to get out of the robe. Brought back too many unwanted memories, you know?"

"Yea, it did. So are you hungry?"

Demyx enthusiastically nodded his head, "Of course!"

Axel laughed, "Well come on, we don't want them to wait long for us."

-------------------

Luna was walking down the stairs when the door knocked, "I got it!" she shouted to her dad, who was in the kitchen fixing breakfast.

She opened the door to find Axel and another person at the door. She smiled, "Axel, you know you don't to knock."

"I thought I'd do it, to just be polite." he stepped forward, then stopped, "Oh this is Demyx, he was a Organization member with me. Don't worry he's good. Luna, Demyx and Demyx, Luna."

"Nice to meet you, Luna." said Demyx and stuck his hand out to be shaked, which she did.

"Come in! Come in, we'll gladly have you for breakfast." then she turned into the direction of the kitchen, "Daddy we have a guest!"

"I already know Axel!" he called back.

Luna laughed, and so did Axel, "No dad, there's someone here with Axel."

"Oh." and her dad walked into the room with a spatula in his hand, and saw him, "Oh hello."

"Hi. I'm Demyx, sir." and he stuck his hand out for him.

"Oh call me, Marcus." Marcus laughed as he shook Demyx's hand, "Well breakfast is ready, so come on in and get a seat!"

* * *

The plates were cleared away, and the four sat at the table.

"You know what, Axel, I just realized you've never told me what special power you have. On your room you had a fire symbol. So do you control fire?" asked Luna.

"Yes, I do. And to tell you the truth I haven't used it since I've come back." he flicked his thumb, and Luna gasped when she saw the flame on top of it.

Then she turned to Demyx, "What's your special power."

"Well I control water." he picked up the cup of water he had, and slowly lifted the water, then it was swirling around his hand.

"Cool. So are you guys, like best friends?"

Axel and Demyx looked at each other, "I guess you can say that," they smiled, "We also have another friend, but he's in Twilight Town right now."

"Wow, you guy are best friends, and your powers are like the opposite of each other. That's cool."

"You know what your special power is, Luna." said Marcus, getting into the conversation.

"What?" Luna asked almost excitedly.

"Talking someone's ear off." Marcus chuckled, along with Demyx and Axel.

"Daddy!" she crossed her arms and tried to act mad, but it didn't work, and she was soon laughing with them.

"Well," said Marcus when the laughter stopped, "I have work to do at the shop. So why don't you guys walk around some?"

"Do you want any help, Dad?" asked Luna.

"Yes, sir-I mean Marcus, do you need any help?" asked Axel.

"No, everything is alright. Now you three go out and have fun!"

----------------

Hayner woke up to find Roxas already up and sitting on one of the chairs in his room.

"Well are you ready? Today is going to be a big day." he said.

Hayner groaned and swung his legs over the bed, he had a serious case of bed head, "What if she doesn't want to? Maybe she just wants us to be friends?"

Roxas laughed, "Well you'll never know until you ask. But if you trust me, there is probably a one hundred percent chance she'll say 'yes'. I see the way she looks at you."

"What?"

"Yep, she looks at you almost dreamingly. But I think your too thickheaded to notice." Roxas smirked.

"What-"

"Okay, we don't have enough time to talk. Go take a shower and do something about that hair."

------------------

"It's such a nice day out." said Luna looking up the clear blue skies, and sighing.

"It does feel good." said Demyx, "These are reasons like this that I'm glad I'm alive. Xemnas or Saix wouldn't let us do this. It was always 'Destroy Sora' or some other stupid things."

Luna turned to them, "Wait, you had to destroy Sora?"

Demyx looked at her, "We didn't want to, and no one did. He was why I faded away in the first place."

"Are you angry at him for it?" asked Luna curiously.

"No, I suppose I deserved it. But you know I wouldn't mind meeting him. You know not as enemies, but as friends."

"Yea, he's a pretty cool guy. He helped get my father back, and he was there when we went to look for Axel." Luna smiled, and she didn't notice Axel, who was slightly clenching his fists.

But he quickly stopped, there was no use getting mad at Sora. He had a heart, so if Luna wanted, she could fall in love with him, without getting her heart broken.

Suddenly Demyx stopped, "Guys I feel funny." he put his hand on his chest, "What is this?"

"What?" Luna stepped forward and placed her hand on his chest, a big smile spread across her face, "Demyx you have a heart!"

------------------

Axel swayed. What! Demyx had a heart? Already?! He had just returned! Why didn't he have a heart, he had been alive longer.

"B-but how?" Axel asked, then he turned and ran.

He didn't stop when he heard Demyx and Luna call his name.

It wasn't fair! Demyx had a heart and he didn't! He deserved one, didn't he?

_**A/N Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Well I think it's almost over. A couple more chapters to go. *tears* So please review PLEASE! And I'll get another update very soon!**_

_**~Axelrocks~**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N Sadly this is the last chapter. If I had known that it was I would have told you. Sorry. But this was probably one of the best stories I've written. So I hope you enjoyed it. I hate to see it end. But I think I smell a sequel in the near future. :)**_

_**(go to bottom to find out more)**_

**Chapter 9**

Axel didn't know where he was going. He just needed to get away. Away from everything. Away from Demyx. And away from Luna, the one he couldn't love.

After awhile of walking around he stopped and looked around him. He found he was in the Third District. He turned around and was surprised when he saw a door with a fire symbol on it.

"Hmmm...I wonder if this is a sign?" Axel asked himself and walked up to it. He summoned a ball of fire and held it in front of the door. And it opened. Axel almost smiled, "Oh, so only people who control fire can go in here. Hmmm...that should narrow it down to just me." and he walked through the door.

-------------------

Demyx and Luna stopped and caught there breath. They had been looking for Axel everyone, and still haven't found any sign of him.

"I don't know where he could be. We've searched everywhere, even his own house." said Demyx straightening.

"Oh Demyx!" said Luna and grabbed Demyx and cried into his chest, "All he wants is a heart, and he hasn't gotten one yet. He most be feeling he did something wrong to not have gotten one." she looked up at Demyx's face, "But he's the most deserving person to get a heart I know. I just hope he gets one soon, he deserves to be happy."

Demyx stroked her hair, and said under his breath so Luna wouldn't hear, "And he deserves to love."

------------------

"Wow." said Axel looking around the dark room, which was oddly outside, but still pitch black. And some where a owl was hooting. He looked in front of him and saw a row of stones, leading to what looked like a house. The stones were surrounded by water.

Axel sighed, "Show me a door with a fire symbol and give me water. That's just great."

He began walking towards the stones and he stepped on one. Not long after he stepped on one did he find he was in the water. He came up sputtering.

"Damn rock!" that was when he found out it was moving, "Wonderful." he muttered and climbed back on.

He hoped across some more rocks, but when he was on the second to last one he slipped and fell off again.

"Screw it." he said spitting out water, "I'll just swim to it." and he did. He climbed, unhappy out.  
"So far this place isn't on my list of favorites right now." he pulled back the curtain covering the door and stepped through.

* * *

Demyx and Luna grew weary, and they noticed the sun was going down. Still no sign of Axel.

"Hey let's go to my house and tell my father. Maybe he could help us look for him." said Luna to Demyx.

"That sounds great." that's when Demyx stomach growled.

Luna laughed, "And when can go and get some food."

------------------

"Hey, Dad," Luna said when she walked into her house and found her dad sitting on his chair reading a book.

"Hello, Luna, Demyx. Where's Axel?" he asked curiously.

Luna sighed, "Long story."

"Well sit down, "said Marcus placing his book down, "I have plenty of time to hear it."

------------------

After she told her tale, she was surprised to find a tear go down her trail, "Daddy, will you let me spend the night at his house? Maybe he'll back during the night. I have to see that he's all right."

Marcus thought about it for awhile, "Of course, I trust you Luna," and then he looked at Demyx, "And I trust you too. But when Axel returns come straight home and tell me. I'm worried about him too."

------------------

"Are you sure this is going to work?" said Hayner to Roxas, as they stood in front of the Usual Spot, "What if she say no?"

"Don't worry, she won't. Now go in there and ask her." Roxas gave a Hayner a push into the Usual Spot.

Olette was looking at him curiously when he came skidding in.

"Um...hey...Olette." Hayner stuttered.

"Hey, Hayner." said Olette smiling.

Hayner took a deep breath, he had to do this. For all he knew this could be the last chance he had, "Olette will you go out with me?" he said in one big breath.

Olette blushed and looked down at her hands, Hayner took it as a bad sign.

"Look you don't have to. Forget I even said it."

"No-No." Olette was quick on her feet, "I would love to. I was hoping one day you would ask me."

"R-Really." Hayner was surprised.

"So how about a movie, and dinner." Olette suggested.

"Okay, I'll come by around seven." Hayner smiled.

"I'll see you then." she stood up on her toes and quickly pecked him on the lips. Then she walked out of the Usual Spot.

Then Roxas walked in and smiled, "So how did it go?"

Hayner at to lean on something, wearing a lopsided grin, "I think it went great."

-------------------

Hayner nervously rang the doorbell at Olette's house. He switched the flowers he had gotten for her into his other hand.

He smiled when the door opened and Olette stood there. She was wearing an orange dress, it was her favorite color, and Hayner liked it on her.

"You look good." he said and looked at her.

Olette giggled, "Thank you."

"Oh, these are for you." he thrust the flowers at her.

"Thank you, these are so beautiful." she sniffed them.

"Well, let's go eat!" said Hayner offering her his arm.

She laughed, "Typical Hayner."

------------------

They walked up to Axel's house, and Luna yawned.

"It was a long day, wasn't it?" Demyx said and helped her up the last rung of the ladder.

"Yea."

Demyx sighed, "Maybe I shouldn't have said I ha a heart, maybe Axel wouldn't have run away."

"No! He's happy for you, I promise. It's just...he wishes for a heart of his own and he doesn't understand why he hasn't gotten one yet."

"Oh..." Demyx opened the door, "Well I think we should go to bed."

"Yea, good idea. I hope Axel does show up here."

"Me too."

Just then Luna was smiling.

Demyx looked at her strangly, "What are you smiling at? Do I have something on my face?"

She laughed, "No. But you know if this was normal circumstances you and Axel would probably be dropping me off ay my house, right? Well if that was the case I would have told you 'Nice meeting you, Demyx'. But this isn't normal, but anyways. It was nice meeting you, Demyx."

Demyx smiled, "It was nice meeting you, Luna. And I'll see you in the morning, good night." and he went into his room and shut the door.

Luna sighed and walked into Axel's room. The sight of Axel's empty bed brought tears to her eyes. Axel needed to come home.

She climbed into his bed and pulled the covers up to her chin, and she smiled, they smelled just like him.

* * *

The house wasn't much, Axel noticed, wasn't much at all. In fact it was nothing. The place was empty. It looked like no one or anything had live there for a long time.

Axel yawned and went to a wall and slid down. He began to try and go to sleep.

* * *

"Well are you ready for the movie?" said Hayner when they were done with their meal.

"Sure." Olette smiled and stood up when Hayner helped her up, "Thanks."

Hayner put his hands in his pockets, "So what movie do you want to see?"

Olette grabbed his hand and held it, she smiled up at him, "I believe it's your turn to pick."

------------------

Axel couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. The wall was too hard for him to lean on, and the floor was too hard to lay down on.

"That's it, I'm going back to my house. Where there is a nice comfortable bed waiting for me."

He stood up and made his way to the third district, he only fell into the water once.

* * *

"So did you enjoy the movie?" Hayner asked Olette as he walked her home.

"Yes, I did." she smiled up at him.

He smiled big, "Good." he had made sure she would like the movie. it had a little action in it, for him. And just a little bit of romance for her. he was so glad the outcome was good.

Soon they arrived at Olette's house, she turned and faced him, "I had a wonderful time tonight."

"Me too."

"Well school tomorrow," she made a face, "So I guess I'll see you then." she turned to go.

It was now or never.

"Wait!" Hayner called.

Olette turned, and was surprised when Hayner kissed her. When the surprise was gone she began kissing him back.

Finally they broke apart, and Hayner looked down at her, "Now my night was perfect."

* * *

He dragged his feet across Traverse Town, and now after a grueling climb up his ladder, he was in front of his house. He wondered if Demyx was there. When he passed his closed door, and heard the snoring he knew Demyx was in there.

Then he walked into his room, and was surprised to find someone was in his bed. He got closer and discovered it was Luna!

He didn't want to wake her. So he sighed, there was always the coach.  
But before he left the room he felt someone grab his arm. He turned around and saw Luna standing there.

"Please don't go." she said.

"I'm going to go sleep on the coach."

"No, I want you in here...with me." her cheeks grew pink.

Axel blushed too, "Wouldn't that be a little improper. Us sharing a bed?"

Luna grew more pink, "Please, I need you near by. I want to know you won't leave again. Besides, we won't do anything."

Axel sighed and reluctantly agreed. He climbed in the bed next to Luna, and soon he felt her warm sleeping body next to his.

Axel couldn't help but smile, he actually enjoyed being this close to her. Then a thought came to him, and he saddened.

He was going to have to leave soon. He knew now that Luna cared for him. More than a friend. And he didn't want to hurt her, because he couldn't return her love. He couldn't bear to see the hurt on her face.

Maybe since now Demyx had a heart, she could fall in love with him and forget all about him.

----------------

Axel laid awake for a long time. Just the feel of Luna's body so close to his unsettled him. A part of him wanted to just wrap his arms around her, but another part said he wasn't even worthy of being this close.

He wanted to leave, he should have left. Maybe his mind would have been settled. But Luna had a firm grip on his hand.

* * *

Thump-Thump. Luna sat straight up. What was that noise? She looked over at Axel and saw he was sleeping peacefully.

She remained upward for a little longer and didn't hear the noise. So she laid back down.

Thump-Thump. There it was again! She turned to Axel, it seemed like it was coming from his direction. Coming from his direction?_ Wait a minute? _she thought. Then she shot out of the bed.

"Axel!" she practically screamed.

Axel jumped up and looked at her, "What?! What happened?! Is the house on fire!?"

"No!" Luna shook her head, smiling.

"What?" Axel was now sitting in front of her, his feet touching the ground. He looked up at her expectantly.

"Axel." she grabbed his hand and placed in on his chest, "You have a heart!"

* * *

He felt it! He really felt it! It really was there! A happiness swept, through him, something he had never felt before.

"I have a heart!" he laughed and picked up Luna and swung her around.

She laughed.

Just then Demyx showed up at the door, "If you don't mind, but some people are trying to sleep."

Luna looked over at him and smiled, "Demyx, Axel has a heart!"

Demyx eyes got big, "No way! That's awesome!" he rushed forward and gave an Axel a hug, "This calls for a celebration." he grabbed Axel and Luna hands, and rushed them outside. To the ledge.

"Everyone!" Demyx shouted, "Axel has a heart!!"

Axel and Luna laughed when they heard shouts of, "Shut up!" "Do you know how late it is" coming from various houses.

"Now that that's taken care of, let's go back to bed and celebrate more in the morning. Sound good?" he didn't wait for a reply but just walked into the house.

Axel didn't know if you could go to sleep, he was too excited. So he was glad when Luna turned to him.

"You and me both know we won't be a able to go back to sleep. So do you want to sit out here for awhile?"

Axel smiled, a true genuine smile full of happiness, "Sure."

* * *

"So do you feel any different, now that you have a heart?" asked Luna sitting down on the edge, her feet dangling over the edge.

Axel thought about if for awhile, "Actually I don't. I feel exactly the same. Do you think I lost it?!" Axel quickly placed his hand over his chest and smiled when he still felt the beat of his heart.

Luna laughed, "Don't worry, Axel I don't think you'll ever lose it." she smiled and placed her hand over his own.

Axel looked down at her hand, and smiled. It felt right there. He looked up at her. She turned and saw he had been staring at her, and she blushed and moved her hand.

"Wait." said Axel, and he grabbed her hand back and held it for awhile, "I like holding your hand." he said boldly, and immediately grew embarrassed.

Luna saw his face grew red and she smiled, "I like holding your hand too."

Axel smiled over at her, and everything went silent. It was a comfortable silence.

Suddenly Axel spoke again, "You know what else I might like to do?"

Luna turned her head, "What?" she asked curiously.

There faces were inches apart, and suddenly Axel leaned forward and kissed her. She was shocked for a second, but soon was kissing him back.

Axel pulled away, "You know what I can truly say now?"

Luna was smiling, "What?"

"I can truly tell you that I love you. I love you, Luna. I love you with all of my heart!"

_**The End**_

_**A/N Hello again! Well this is the end, and I hope it satisfied you. Now I'm thinking about a sequel. I think it's going to be different from the other stories. This one is going to be about Demyx, and possibly something to do with the Little Mermaid. Hmmm...sound good? If you want to learn more message me, or send me a review or something I'll be happy to answer any of your questions. Goodbye, and hopefully I'll see you soon!**_

_**~Axelrocks~**_


	10. Just A Little Note

Hey everyone I thought I let you all who have read this story know that I have made a sequel, and the first chapter is up. Soooooooo...if you want...you can read that too! Please! It would mean a lot to me. :) And maybe, since your there, post a few reviews. :)

Well I hope to see all of you soon.

~Axelrocks~


End file.
